Lose your heart
by catmilk
Summary: Molly Hooper owes James "Jim" Moriarty a favor and he uses it by making her help him capture Sherlock Holmes. But, how will this affect her relationship with Sherlock when Moriarty forces Molly to pretend she's been helping him from the start?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello readers! I honestly can't stay away from writing stories now... This popped into my head while I was at school... so much for me actually learning, eh? Anyways, I'm not sure where I want to go with this or if I should even continue it...I wanted to write something with Moriarty since he's one of my favorite characters and I always wanted to explore his relationship with Molly/Sherlock, because come on Moriarty is evil, but he's so darn adorable. Give me your thoughts! Don't be shy!_

_The characters unfortunately don't belong to me booooooooo._

_Feel free to comment and enjoy!_

* * *

Molly Hooper had always followed the rules and had always done what was right... So why was she currently letting Moriarty's men take an unconscious Sherlock away from her morgue?

"Well done, Molly." said a voice from behind her.

The pathologist turned around to see James "Jim" Moriarty walking up to her, she spotted a bloody handkerchief in his hand and followed it as he went to wipe the last of the fake blood from his head.

"Well that was a toughie." he said happily, "Never had to _kill _myself in front of someone like that." he told her.

The man walked up to her and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek; Molly pulled away and made her way to the other end of the table. Sherlock was being put in a body bag; since he was still alive they left it a little open before one of the bigger men hauled him over his shoulder and walked out, leaving Jim and Molly by themselves. The brunette looked up and caught him pouting,

"Don't look so gloomy, Molly. You owed me a fav-or." he said in a tune, "You wouldn't deny me this after all I've done for you."

Molly balled her hand to a fist and closed her eyes, "I never expected this, Jim." she told him, "You've gone too far."

"No dear, you _helped _him. You went too far... Good thing I found out about your little agreement or I'd have to kill you and I don't think I want to do that...At least not yet." he walked up to her and caressed her face, Molly stiffen in fear and heard him chuckle, "Don't tell me you're afraid of me?" he muttered.

"I-I'm not." she stammered.

"Oh Molly, you're such a bad liar. It's so adorable." he said with a wicked grin.

Moriarty turned on his heel and began walking, Molly let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding, he was leaving, he was leaving and taking Sherlock Holmes with him that meant her job was done. It all began a few years ago, Molly was struggling through medical school due to lack of funds, everything was going to her father's cancer treatment, she felt helpless and since she had no family there was no one to ask for help. That wasn't until a colleague of hers told her about a man who helped anyone no questions asked, If Molly hadn't been so desperate for help she would have never met James Moriarty. Moriarty had given her the money to pay off her father's medical bills and help her out in school, when she had asked him what he wanted in return he had simply said he'd come to reclaim his reward when it was time. Molly didn't know what he had meant by that until he showed up at the lab one day and told her to pretend he was her new boyfriend and introduce her to Sherlock Holmes. Now, she had _given _him this poor innocent man and she had no idea what was in store for him.

"You know I'm not done with you right?" said Jim through her thoughts.

Molly looked up and blinked slowly, "You're not? I thought-" she began.

"You thought what? You'd give me Sherlock Holmes and we'd go our separate ways? Don't be silly." he said in amusement, "You're coming with us, whether you like it or not."

He motioned his finger indicating her to come to him and that's what Molly did a grin spread across his face.

"W-Why do you still need me?" she said in almost a whisper

Jim took her elbow and began leading her out of the morgue, "We can't have Sherlock Holmes wake up without knowing how he got where we're taking him. How long does that stuff you put into him last anyways."

Molly shrugged, "A couple of hours, he should wake up soon."

Moriarty laughed and switched off the light to the morgue, "Good. I want Sherlock to see who the one who betrayed him was. Isn't it funny? The only person he trusted with his body would be the one to give him up so easily. I'm going to enjoy this new game; I can already tell it's going to be tons of fun." He said in amusement.

* * *

"Sir, he's waking up." said the blonde man by the door.

James stood up from the plush couch he had sat at; Molly sat across him staring at the liquid in her tea cup, it had taken longer than anticipated for Sherlock to wake up, by that she meant that Sherlock hadn't woken up through one plane trip and a boat ride to some deserted tropical island. Unfortunately Molly had been dragged along, and now Sherlock was waking up and he would know Molly betrayed him.

"Come along, Molly. Get up." said Moriarty impatiently.

Molly set her tea cup on the table and stood up as she walked towards the door; Jim took her arm and slammed her against the wall causing her to gasp in both pain and surprise.

"This is what you're going to do." he warned, "I want you to go into the other room change out of these horrendous clothes and you're going to act." he said as he pressed her closer to the wall.

"A-Act?" she stuttered.

"Y-Yes a-act." he mocked, "I want Sherlock to think you were in on all this from the start. Do you understand? If you break character for even a fraction of a second I will destroy you."

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered.

"I want to break him." he replied nonchalantly, "I want him to lose all faith before I tear him to pieces. Now you're going to go in that room and change, you better start preparing for your role, dear. Remember I'll be watching."

With that he let go of Molly and exited the room, Molly regained her breathing and closed her eyes. How was she going to this!? Sherlock would see right past her act, he would know. Oh god what was she going to do? Molly slid on the ground and began to silently cry, a few seconds later there was a light knock on the door and it opened, the blonde man from earlier poked his head in and looked down at Molly.

"Uh... Hey are you ok?" he asked awkwardly, "You're supposed to be getting changed."

Molly wiped her tears and got up, "Alright, I'm coming." she muttered, she let the man lead her into the other room which was beautiful by the way, opened French style doors that showed a beautiful view of the ocean, a four-post bed in the middle of the room, the breeze felt wonderful against her warm skin. It all felt like a dream… She hoped she'd wake up in her crappy apartment and she'd go back to her crappy life.

"Hey, I know the boss can be a little... overwhelming." Began the blonde man, "But just do as he says and you'll be home in no time." he assured her.

Molly pressed her lips together, "Do you really believe that?" she asked him.

The blonde man shrugged, "No, but it's nice to pretend..."

Molly managed to smirk, "What's your name?" she asked him.

The man stood a little taller, "Sebastian Moran. I'm here to make sure Mr. Moriarty is kept safe under any circumstances." he said in a very uniformed way, Molly suspected ex-soldier, much like John Watson.

Sebastian closed the door behind him to allow Molly some privacy, she walked to the bed where a very form-fitting dress was laid out for her, and next to them a pair of very high black stilettos, Molly was sure she would fall if she attempted to wear these, but she had no other shoes, her work trainers would look completely frumpy with the elegant dress. Molly finally let out a sigh of defeat and began to strip off her clothing, she slipped on the very slim dress and looked in the mirror the dress was beautiful, but it wasn't something Molly would ever wear, let alone afford. She walked to the bathroom where she found an assortment of make up, Jim had really stocked up... It made her wonder how long he expected Molly to be here. She went with lipstick that matched the dress and did her eyes with simple eyeliner and mascara, she pulled her hair in a bed and Molly was surprise at how... good she actually looked.

After putting on the super high heels, Molly slowly walked besides Sebastian she clutched on to the stair railings for dear life as she walked down them. She could see Jim waiting for her at the end of the stairs,

"My, my who would have known that you actually had a figure underneath all those ugly clothes." He stated.

Molly didn't know if that was an insult or a compliment, either way she didn't reply. As she made it down the steps, Moriarty took a hold of her arm and tugged her towards him.

"Now remember what I told you." he hissed in her ear, "I will destroy you. So don't mess up, I want him to believe you were involved in all this from the start. You got that!?"

Molly nodded; he pushed her towards Moran who then began to lead her towards another part of the huge house.

"Don't forget!" said Moriarty behind them, "I'll be watching."

Moran opened a door which seemed to lead to some sort of basement or maybe it was a dungeon? She was joking about the dungeon part, but who knew maybe it _was _a dungeon,

"He's going to hate me." whispered Molly.

"Don't worry he won't hurt you, I'll be there watching you. Plus, it's not like he could even touch you... he's a little tied up at the moment."

Sebastian smirked at himself, enjoying the joke he made. Molly looked around nervously, she didn't know if she would be able to pull all of this off...The two walked up to an iron clad door... maybe this place _was_ a dungeon? Sebastian opened the door and motioned her in.

"After you ma'am." he said professionally, meaning Sebastian was now _in character._

Molly swallowed a lump in her throat and entered the dim room.


	2. Chapter 2

There in a dimly lit room that smelled vaguely of mildew sat Sherlock Holmes, he still wore the same outfit from earlier, the blood on his face was still there, except it looked like there had been an attempt to clean it she was almost worried that it was fresh blood and one of the men had hurt Sherlock. No, they wouldn't touch him, they wouldn't _dare _touch him Sherlock Holmes was Jim's play thing and they wouldn't risk their lives just to get a chance to play with Jim's toy.

Molly Hooper nervously walked further into the room, the click of her heels caused Sherlock to look up his face was expressionless as she approached further into the light, she could feel Sebastian close behind.

"Sherlock." she said in her best "villainous" tone.

She wanted to run up and untie him and tell him about everything, about how sorry she was and most importantly if he could ever forgive her. But instead she stood there staring at him and he did the same. Sebastian nudged her lightly urging her to go on.

"Sher-"

"I should have known." croaked Sherlock.

Molly felt watched she was under some sort of imaginary spotlight and it was time for her to deliver her lines. The pathologist closed her mouth and nodded,

"Yes... Well this is all your fault." she almost stammered, "You should have just chosen to die, Sherlock. But, no you just couldn't accept death could you? The game has no tolerance for cheating."

Sherlock chuckled, "What would you know about the game? Look at you, Molly. You honestly think I'm going to believe you were a part of this? I know you better than you know yourself."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do. Now why don't you just bring _him_ in so we can get this stupid game over with." he said in a bored tone.

The pair grew silent, but Molly watched Sherlock as he watched her waiting for any signs, any signs that all this was a lie and that she was just as much in trouble as he was. But she could see the doubt in his face, he was beginning to think that maybe all this was in fact real. Molly knew she couldn't risk giving anything away she had to make him believe _really _believe that she was all this was real, that she was in fact not on his side.

She suddenly frowned and walked closer to him so close that his face was eye level to her abdomen, good thing for the heels or he'd be at eye level to her chest, Molly grasped his dark curls and pulled his face up to look at her. It took him by surprise she could tell, hell, it even took _her_ by surprise. She felt him tense up underneath her touch she bet he never expected his pathologist do something like this, so he did what any person would do (which was a surprise since Sherlock wasn't like any other person) he avoided eye contact, but Molly desperately needed him to see her.

"Look at me." she commanded.

Again both seemed very surprised by this new Molly, Sherlock's blue-green eyes locked on to hers and she hoped he would _see _the truth in her eyes, she opened her mouth to say something but heard a loud banging at the door. The brunette jumped back letting go of Sherlock's dark curls along the way and turned around to see a grinning Moriarty walking towards them.

"Oh come on, darling. I leave you alone and find you having all this fun without me?" he teased.

He took a hold of her hand and pulled her towards him in a very dramatic, very Jim-esque way. His lips then forcefully pressed against hers, and of course she couldn't pull away since this was all an act, right? After Jim pulled away he turned to face Sherlock, his lips stained red due to Molly's lipstick, a grin plastered his face.

"Can you believe this one?" he said as he motioned his head towards Molly.

"A wicked little thing isn't she? Fun fact did you know it was actually her idea to befriend you? I told her what an atrocious idea it was, but she insisted on trying. And who could say no to that face isn't that right, Molly?"

As much as Molly wanted to roll her eyes she (somehow) managed to smile sweetly at him and nod, Jim chuckled and planted a kiss on her cheek before pushing her towards Sebastian.

"Now run along, dear. The grown-ups need to do a little talking."

Sebastian took a hold of her arm and tugged her towards the door, to stay in character she straightened herself up and walked out the door. Once the door was closed behind she slumped down and tried her hardest to fight back some tears, she failed miserably. Sebastian led her out the basement.. or was it a dungeon? She still wasn't sure and the two began walking towards the bedroom.

"You did a pretty good job." he said suddenly.

"No I didn't." she told him, "Jim wouldn't have shown if I had." she admitted, "I panicked... I'm not a very good liar... or actor."

"Well you had me convinced for a while, especially towards the end."

Molly nodded and continued walking she didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing whichever it was she didn't care. Once she was escorted back into her bedroom she immediately spotted a few shopping bags on the bed, they all seemed to be from very expensive places. Although, Jim was pretty wealthy she knew he wouldn't just buy her a new wardrobe out of the kindness of his heart, it meant he still needed her to play pretend with him and Sherlock. Molly turned around to ask Sebastian a question but the door shut along with a soft click of the door locking, Molly let out a sigh it seemed she was here for a while.

* * *

Sherlock stared at the closed door long after Molly and that man had left, he could see Moriarty staring at him from the corner of his eye, perhaps to see how he'd react about Molly. He looked down at his lap and shook his head his body was still getting rid of the remaining drugs in his system, it was making it difficult to think, yet it didn't stop his pathologist from popping up in there again he thought back to earlier when he told her to look in her eyes...like she was trying to tell him something. Sherlock looked up at Moriarty, the man was leaning against the wall much like man who had come in with Molly had, Sherlock rose his brow and said:

"You can't honestly think I'd _fall_ for that." scoffed Sherlock.

"Oh, but I do! It's not a trick, Sherlock. How else do you think you got here? She made a _fool _out of you!" he said in amusement.

Sherlock looked down at his lap and shook his head, he was right... There was no other way he could have gotten there; he had put Molly in charge of his body. He suddenly frowned, how could Molly do this to him? He _trusted _her; he had risked everything to let his guard down and for what? He was in the exact situation he was trying to avoid and it was all because of _her._

"Aw, Sherlock don't tell me you're sad?" cooed Moriarty.

"Not sad, just... disappointed." he stated.

"Oh! Disappointment! Such a better feeling than being sad... Sad is _boring._ I won't forget to tell our Molly how you're feeling about this whole situation. Though, I doubt she'll care she's upstairs drinking very expensive wine as we speak, she's celebrating! She's _very _pleased at how easy this all was for her, I almost feel sorry for you." He told him.

Sherlock remained quiet in his seat, the smaller man then let out a laugh and pushed himself off the wall making his way to the door.

"I should go; I don't want to miss the party upstairs. Ta-ta Sherlock, I'll be back later."

And with that Moriarty closed the door, leaving Sherlock Holmes alone in the dimly lit room.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello readers! How are you all liking this story so far? I'm going to try not to make Moriarty all creepy and as evil as other fics make him out to be... He's one of my favorite characters and I want to do his character some justice. I really want to add some Molliarty in here because... I sort of ship them. But not to worry this is definitely a Sherlolly story because... well they are my OTP, hehe. Anyways, feel free to comment! Give me ideas and stuff it's always nice to hear from you all._

_Anyways enjoy. _

* * *

It had been two weeks since _the fall_ and two weeks since Sherlock and Molly had been captured. Molly Hooper hadn't seen much of Jim Moriarty nor Sherlock Holmes, in fact the only person she had seen was Sebastian and that was only when he let her out of her room. It had become a daily routine that Molly had adjusted too. In the mornings she'd wake up and Sebastian would unlock the door and lead her downstairs, where she would eat breakfast and take a stroll with Sebastian around the court-yard, she'd make an attempt at talking and he would sometimes contribute to the conversation, but other times he'd just stay quiet. Around lunch she'd be allowed to go out and she would sit in the living room where she would watch telly, she got all the British news channels (but nothing local so she had no idea where she was). The news all covered the same story, the suicide of the fake genius, for two weeks Sherlock had been the center of the media, mostly negative press which she was sure was pleasing Moriarty (wherever he was). Finally, around dinner time Molly wasn't allowed out so instead she would eat in her room, she wondered why she wasn't allowed, but she didn't ask questions, at least not anymore. Molly did wonder about Sherlock, she wondered if he was ok and if he was still in the _dungeon, _any time she would glance over towards the _dungeon_ Sebastian would give her a look as if warning her, maybe he was still there... hopefully alive.

One evening, Molly paced around her room, the ridiculously expensive silk robe trailed behind her as she walked, Molly still wasn't comfortable wearing this clothes, but it was all she had. She continued to pace until she heard a knock on her door, she half expected it to be Sebastian telling her to stop making so much noise (it had happened on more than one occasion, apparently he could hear her heavy footsteps downstairs). Instead she heard the soft click of the lock and the door swung open and in came Jim with a huge grin on his face.

"Honey, I'm home." he said in amusement, "My, don't you look nice?" he commented.

Molly stood there looking at him, two weeks of him gone and finally he shows up? Why? Where had he gone? Whatever he was up to she was sure he didn't need her anymore so why couldn't he just let her go? Molly finally gave him a frown and said:

"When are you going to let me go home?" she blurted.

Molly began to wonder if anyone had noticed her gone...Maybe they all just thought she had gone on a little Holiday to cope with Sherlock's death, everyone at the hospital (and basically anyone she met) knew about her silly school girl crush on him and now it was going to bite her in the arse.

"I told you, dear. I'm not done with you."

"You don't need me anymore."

"Oh, but I do."

Molly closed her mouth and glared at him as he walked further into the bedroom and towards the closet once there, he opened the doors he looked at her clothes and leaned back, with his hand on his chin he let out a hum from the back of his throat as he choose a black dress from the pile, he turned on his heel and held it up towards her and shook his head, he hung it back up and took out a green one, he held it up and nodded.

"Put this on." he instructed.

"Why?"

"We have a date."

Molly pressed her lips into a line and grabbed the dress and walked into the bathroom where she locked the door behind her. The brunette slipped into the dress and looked in the mirror, the dress was a floor length dress and the back exposed her back way more than she'd like it to. Molly let out a sigh and exited the room where Jim was now sitting on one of the chairs texting on his phone. He looked up and gave her an approving nod before going back to his phone.

"You're going to join me for dinner downstairs. We have a guest so I want you to be on your best behavior do you understand?" he gave her a glare before continuing, " If I suspect for _one _second that you're misbehaving I will order Sebastian to poison your food."

"Who's the guest?"

Ignoring her question he said, "Now finish getting dressed and meet me downstairs."

He got up and walked out the room leaving Molly by herself.

* * *

Molly finished getting ready and exited the room where she walked down the corridor and spotted Sebastian waiting for her by the stairs, he gave her a professional nod and Molly mimicked his movement which earned her a strange look from him before escorting her down the stairs. Molly walked to the dining room which she could already see was set up elegantly she could also spot two figures sitting down; she knew one was Jim, but as she got closer she realized who the other was. As soon as Molly stepped into the room, Jim got up and shot Sherlock a glare.

"Get up! Don't you know you're supposed to stand when a lady enters a room. Didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes and got up and looked at her, Molly awkwardly walked towards them but refused to look at Sherlock...or Jim. Jim of course was on full acting mode the second she entered the room.

"Molly! How was the trip!?" he turned to look at Sherlock and crinkled his nose, "She went on a Holiday to Paris! Isn't that wonderful!?"

Sherlock rose his brow and nodded, as Molly got closer she got a better look at Sherlock, he was wearing a dark blue button up and dress trousers, besides a few fresh cuts on his face he didn't look as damaged as she had feared. Molly sat down and both men followed suit, Jim leaned in and gave her a smile as he waited for her to respond.

"It was lovely." she said politely.

Jim nodded and reached over to a bottle of wine on the table he poured himself some before serving both Molly and Sherlock some.

"Where did stay?" said Sherlock suddenly.

Molly turned to look at him, the consulting detective was staring at her watching her as if seeing if she'd mess up she turned to Jim who was giving her the same look, but she knew one bad move and it was game over.

"Jim bought a little villa outside Paris. We go there once in a while; you know to get away from everything."

She waved her hand lazily and reached over for her glass of wine, she took a nervous sip before setting it back. After very little, very awkward small talk a man (not Sebastian) came out with a silver dome tray, two other men followed behind.

"Oh! Finally I'm _starving_!" enthused Jim.

Molly watched the men set the dome trays in front of them and opened them showing a lovely displayed squab over what looked like rice. She nodded her thanks to the man who gave her a look (sympathetic?). She was growing paranoid, maybe Jim _had _poisoned her food, Jim began eating his food while Sherlock stared (more like glared) at his plate he then looked up at her and rose his brow.

"You're not eating?" he commented.

Molly nervously looked at her food, god she felt like throwing up, her nerves where starting to get to her. In fact, this whole situation was making her sick Jim suddenly laughed causing her to get up.

"Oh come on, darling. I told them to cook it just how you like it." he turned to Sherlock then, "She hates under cooked meat. Women right?" he said in amusement he then turned to look at Molly and reached over and stabbed her squab with his fork, tearing a big chunk and putting it in his mouth, "See? Perfectly cooked." he said as he chewed his food.

Molly grabbed the fork and slowly began picking at her food, taking a fair amount before putting it in her mouth. Soon everyone began eating in silence (again making it one of the most awkward dinners in Molly's life).

"So!" began Jim, "Isn't this lovely? I'm dining with two of my most favorite people." he said happily.

"I wish I could say the same." said Sherlock.

"Aw, don't be that way, Sherly. You're hurting our feelings, we've been lovely hosts haven't we, Molly?"

"Yes." she said without adding anything else.

"If you call tying me up in a room for a week and a half good hosting then you two are just lovely." said Sherlock in sarcasm.

"But at least we haven't killed you."

"Yet."

"Well aren't you just a cup of tea! Molly he's quite amusing isn't he?"

Molly nodded slowly which caused Jim to frown, "It's not very polite if you're not going to contribute into the conversation, dear."

"I just don't have anything to add, love."

"I'm sure there's something... Oh! You can talk about all the stuff we used to make fun of when you were pretending to be a pathologist! Remember all the silly stuff you used to tell me about Sherlock?" he said in amusement.

Molly looked over at Sherlock, the look he had almost broke her heart she turned to Jim and frowned.

"Dear." she began, "It's not very polite to talk in such manner about our dinner guest."

Jim's grin disappeared and turned into a scowl, "Oh...Right. How rude of me." he said, "Oh! But I know how I can make it up to you. I'll let you sleep in one of the guest bedrooms, in fact, stay in it until I come back from my trip, you'll even be allowed to leave your room. Isn't that just so nice of me!? Molly, Didn't you tell me you were going to be staying here for the next few days? Now you'll have your old dear friend Sherlock here to keep you company it'll be like old times!"

He clapped his hands together, Molly couldn't help but glare, he looked so damn pleased with himself that Molly just wanted to slap the smug look out of his face. But she couldn't help but wonder what he was planning... and Molly was scared, she knew being left alone with Sherlock would mean staying in character she could refuse... but that would mean Sherlock would go away maybe tied up again and left in the dark, she couldn't risk that at least with her she knew he'd be safe. Molly could feel Jim staring at her waiting for her to say something to react. Molly nodded and gave him her widest, most fake smile she could manage and said:

"Yes, that sounds lovely." she turned to Sherlock, "Just like old times."


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello readers! I finally managed to get this chapter done, I find this story a little more challenging than any other story I've written because there so much that's going to go into (so much foreshadowing uggghh) so I have to be very careful what I give away in the story, I don't want to do it early on accident lol. Anyways review! They motivate me sooooo much!_

**_Rocking the Redhead:_**_ You have to think about what Sherlock just went through, he trusted this person with his life and it turns out that she betrayed him. He's very vulnerable right now, despite how much he denies it Sherlock Holmes is still human and he is hurt by Molly's actions. Well if you like creepy Moriarty you'll love him in this chapter._

_Enjoy! _

* * *

Molly was relieved that dinner was finally over she had never felt so uncomfortable in her life (well... nothing that could top this) the men from before cleared the table and Jim continued to drink his wine.

"You hardly touched your food, dear." he commented.

"I wasn't very hungry... I had a big lunch."

"Or were you just waiting for dessert?" he said with a wink.

Molly noticed Sherlock shift uncomfortably in his chair, even Molly wanted to cringe at _affectionate _Jim. She knew it was all an act and she hated playing along, there might have been a time where she did fancy Jim. He was kind (well at least pretended to be) he had also helped her a lot, plus he was fit and cute (Molly was still a girl after all). But as she got to know Jim's true nature, the man became repulsive she hated being around him and hoped that she would never see him again after her debt to him was paid. Although, Molly never expected him to want Sherlock, she still felt guilty about giving him up so easily. If Jim hadn't decided to take her what would she had done when he took Sherlock? Tell John? She knew she couldn't... But could she? The whole point of this was to keep him safe from Moriarty's men, but Moriarty wasn't interested in him or the rest of Sherlock's friends because he had Sherlock himself to play with. So maybe John... Molly would have most likely gone to Sherlock's brother. Mycroft wasn't aware of Sherlock faking his death (as far as was aware, but he was clever right?) but she knew he worked with the government and the government helped with this sort of stuff...

After a while Jim announced that it was bed time, Molly was relieved she wanted to go back to the solitude of her room and stay there for the next three hundred years. Still pretending, Jim took her hand and led her upstairs she could feel Sherlock's eyes on the back of her head as they all walked up the stairs. Once they were at the top Jim motioned for Sebastian who was quickly at their side.

"Show Sherlock here where he'll be staying." he commanded.

"And you sir?"

Jim suddenly shot Sebastian a death stare, but quickly collected himself Sherlock and Molly locked eyes both clearly noticing Jim's reaction. The man suddenly put his arm around Molly's shoulder and pulled her closer, he planted a wet kiss on her cheek and smiled.

"Where else would I be staying, Seb? I've neglected my poor Molly for far too long."

He kissed Molly on the cheek again and began leading her to her (their? his?) room. Molly looked over her shoulder to Sherlock, who was still standing there while Sebastian tugged at his arm, her eyes were screaming for help, but of course he didn't see... damn it Sherlock. As the approached the door, Molly began to feel light headed, what was going to happen to her? Oh god, she hoped this was all just a nightmare and she'd wake up in her crappy flat and back to her crappy life. Jim opened the door and led her in, she walked in nervously but didn't turn to look at him. She could hear him walking behind her, she slowly turned around where she caught him loosening his tie and beginning to unbutton his dress shirt, he looked up at her mid- button and rose his brow.

"Don't worry I'm not going to force you to have sex with me or anything. This is all just pretending remember?" he scoffed.

Molly managed a slow nod followed by a nervous smile, "G-Good... Thank you."

Jim rolled his eyes, and continued to unbutton his shirt once that was done he took it off and set it neatly on the chair next came off his shoes which he just slipped off and tossed to the side, he walked over to the bed and plopped down and put his arms behind his head for support his attention was fully on her.

"I may be a criminal and the occasional murderer, but I am _not _a rapist." he told her, "Plus, You'd have to work hard to get that type of attention from me. And Molly, dear you'll be begging me believe me, and I _will _make you work for it." he said wickedly.

Molly grimaced at his words, "I'm not interested." she told him.

"You're not interested, _yet._" he corrected her.

"Believe me, I _won't._"

"Believe me, you _will._" he said with interest.

Molly rolled her eyes and took off her (very painful) heels and put them in the closet, she grabbed one of the very expensive (very not her) night-gown and walked into the bathroom.

"If you need help getting that dress off don't hesitate to ask!" she heard Jim say from the bedroom.

Molly let out a sigh and leaned against the sink, "Smug bastard." she said to herself.

After changing, she walked out the restroom and saw Jim patting the empty side of the bed, "Don't tell me you're!" he gasped, "Scared to sleep next to a boy!?"

"No...I'm scared of sleeping next to a villain." she admitted.

Jim grinned before shrugging, "Don't be afraid to live on the wild side, Molly Hooper. Being the villain can be fun."

"I doubt it."

Molly made her way to the bed and laid down, Jim was, thankfully, over the covers which allowed her a protective barrier from him she turned her body away from him hoping he'd take the hint that she was no longer interested in talking.

"You know!" he began, "You're already a villain in Sherlock's eyes. You know what he said when I asked him what he felt about your betrayal."

Molly didn't answer.

"I asked him if he was sad, but he wasn't... You wanna hear what he said? Come on you'll love it! I certainly did."

He waited for her to say something anything, but eventually went on, "He said he was very very disappointed in _you, _Molly Hooper."

Molly pressed the covers closer to her face; there was no worst feeling in the world than knowing someone was disappointed in you, especially when that someone was somebody you truly cared about. Molly fought back tears, she refused to cry, that was exactly what Jim wanted a reaction, and instead Molly swallowed the lump in her throat and closed her eyes.

She heard Jim chuckle and say, "Good night, Molly."

Molly remained quiet and did so until she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello readers! I finally choose a location to where they are, but I can't tell you... yet. I goggled so many places before finally being happy with the location. I find myself getting more writing ideas once I figure out the location because I learn what the area looks like and I can sort of start imagining the characters there... Anyways, point is that we now have a location! But don't worry you'll find out in the following , I want to say thank you for all the positive feedback I'm getting, I wasn't expecting it tbh, I'm happy you're all liking the story. Feel free to review! Reviews = tons of motivation!_

**_Rocking the Redhead:_**_ Do you mind if I just call you red? That shall be your new nickname! And don't feel sad for them, it'll get better for them... eventually... unless I change my mind..._

**_FireIceRagingDetective: _**_Ok, you get a nickname too (for reasons) you're Fire from now on, lol. Anyways, the beginning is Jim's POV so hopefully that will answer some questions about why he took her I hope this helps others too. Sorry if I didn't explain earlier, I was trying to see when I could make a Jim POV without Molly or Sherly being there. I'm glad you like the story and I hope you continue following alone as for whether it'll have a happy ending or not... You'll have to stay tuned *evil laughter*_

**_Freewaygirl:_**_ Yes! Hopefully he finds out soon! I'm sure he will (not that I would know or anything...)_

**_4May:_**_ Don't worry dear, I can assure you this is a Sherlolly story Jim and Molly won't be doing the dirty anytime soon because Molly isn't interested and Jim isn't a rapist so, plus it's all just an act Jim isn't interested anyways at least not in Molly, Sebastian on the other hand... you get the point?_

* * *

Jim laid silently on the bed listening to Molly's soft breathing; eventually he got bored and exited the room (because honestly what was he going to do in there? Watch Molly sleep? He was bored but not _that _bored.) The consulting criminal made his way down to the parlor where he could already spot his trusty right hand man Sebastian pouring himself a drink.

"I hope that's for me?" he said as he plopped into the plush seat near the fireplace.

Sebastian let out a sigh and handed him the glass of the amber liquid (bourbon? Ew.) Jim made a face but gulped the drink down before setting it on the small coffee table, he watched Sebastian pour himself his own and sit down across from him.

"What are you up to, boss? With the girl and Holmes." he asked.

Moriarty leaned back on the chair and made a face.

"Whatever do you mean, Seb?" he said innocently.

Sebastian rose his brown and took a taste of his drink.

"You don't things unless you're planning something so what is it?"

Jim grinned widely at the man, "Oh have the years taught you, Sebby. Why don't you tell me what you think." he urged him.

The bigger man stared at the amber liquid in his own glass before speaking, "You told me, before that after we got Holmes you'd let the girl go. That she was no longer any used to you."

"Are you jealous, dear?" he teased.

Sebastian glance at him before continuing, "You said her debt to you would be cleared. So you can see why I was surprised when you brought her along but then I began to wonder why? Began to wonder why you were making her... act like she was a part of all this."

"She _is _a part of this she handed Sherlock over to me."

"Only because you gave her no choice." he told him

Jim shrugged and motioned him to continue.

"So then I thought about how Holmes trusts her...Or rather _trusted _her. But, not like he trusted that Doctor of his... This was different."

"Ding! Ding! Ding! There you have it Seb! There's the reason I brought her along for the ride." he said, "When you showed me that security footage of our Molly and Sherlock, I immediately knew. Molly could have chosen to _not_ help Sherlock but she did! That was also part of the reason I brought her, she shouldn't have interfered in the game." he grinned before continuing, "I also saw how low Sherlock had fallen and when a man is at his lowest his true feelings begin to show. He underestimated Molly Hooper and he saw her value through his last hours of need. He came to _her_ because he knew she would help no matter what and I found that intriguing and I'm curious to explore this side of Sherlock." he admitted.

"But why?" asked Sebastian curiously.

"Boredom can be a man's greatest enemy."

"So you're doing this because you're _bored_? Why are you making her pretend she lied to him then?"

"Because silly, it makes things more interesting don't you think? I'm curious to what Sherlock will do, if he'll let these..._feelings_ get the better of him? Or maybe he'll just kill her... Who knows but I'm rather excited to see aren't you?"

Sebastian remained quiet and continued with his drink, once he was done he got up and headed towards his bedroom.

"I just hope you know what you're doing." he told him

"Oh I always know, Sebby dear."

Sebastian remained silent and finally nodded, "Goodnight, sir." he said before disappearing into the dark corridor.

Moriarty stayed sitting on the chair thinking, he knew that in order to let Sherlock's guard down Jim couldn't be there (Sherlock was on guard he was ready to pounce at any time) Jim could always leave... Sebastian could look after his pets, make sure Molly didn't fuck up her only job(clearly she wasn't _that_ stupid, she did help him and Sherlock fake their deaths after all). Jim began to get a headache and finally gave up he got up from his chair and retreated to his own bedroom (not Molly's that was just for appearances, duh.)

* * *

The sound of waves and seagulls woke Molly from a dreamless sleep, the pathologist stretched and let out a sleepy groan a smile crept on her face as she felt the cool breeze hit her warm skin, for a moment there she almost forgot where she was and then suddenly her eyes snapped open and she quickly sat up to look around the room to find it empty. Had Jim slept on the bed with her last night? She turned her head to look at where he had laid the night before and didn't see any signs of it being slept on... He must have left when Molly went to sleep, figuring he couldn't do much to patronize her as she had fallen asleep.

Molly finally managed to get out of bed and get ready for another (dreadful) day. After getting dress, (White dress with a flower patterns on it, which actually didn't look that bad on her.) Molly was surprised to find the door unlocked she poked her head outside and looked down both ends of the corridor, once she knew it was clear she stepped out and made her way down the stairs. As she walked down the stairs she spotted a woman carrying a plate of fruit.

"Uh, excuse me?" she said.

The woman stopped walking and looked up at her only to give her a (Frightened? Sympathetic?) look, and without a word ( Maybe the woman wasn't allowed to talk to her?) the woman motioned her to follow. Molly followed the woman to the patio overlooking the water, she would often take strolls with Sebastian out here, but today Sherlock and Jim sat in a table filled with an assortment of food. Jim looked up from his newspaper (The Sun, which had a picture of Sherlock gracing the front page) and looked at Molly.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty." he said in a chipper tone.

"Good morning." she replied enthusiastically.

Molly noticed a big floppy hat on her seat and took it before sitting down, she put it on as the woman from before was at her side pouring her some tea. Molly stared at Sherlock who was _busy_ pretending to eat his food (he was trying not to look at her and failing miserably). Molly thought about how strange he looked without his usual attire of dress shirts and trousers, he was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a very white polo shirt, she figured Jim had done a little shopping for him as well. Jim on the other hand was wearing a pair of white shorts and a pink shirt, the two looked completely out of place and Molly had the sudden urge to laugh.

xXx

Sherlock Holmes watched Molly sit across from him, after a brief glance at her he turned away and focused on other (uninteresting) things. He was on edge because he didn't know what kind of game Moriarty was trying to play, one day he was being tortured by Moriarty's goon and the next day he was joining him and Molly for dinner why the sudden change of heart? What was he up too? After their very sudden, very awkward dinner he had entered his mind palace the second he was escorted into his room, he was trying to process everything (and failing miserably). His fake suicide, Molly's betrayal... Molly's betrayal had hurt, he wouldn't let them know that he knew that was exactly what Jim (and Molly?) wanted.

"Oh, it seems all the baddies you caught on cases are being released." said Jim out loud, "Since you're a fraud they don't see the point in convicting people without evidence. Such a shame, I know for a fact that they are all guilty."

"Isn't that what you wanted?" replied Sherlock coldly.

"Yes. But I just like seeing the look on your face; it's a shame really to see all your hard work going to waste."

"You know I don't care."

"Of course you don't." he replied with a smile.

Sherlock pressed his lips into a line and averted his attention somewhere else maybe he could block out their voices... but he thought too soon and Moriarty spoke again.

"Aw, they have a picture of your _friends_." he said with mock sympathy.

Moriarty flipped the newspaper and showed Sherlock a picture of John and Mrs. Hudson, the scene showed a crying Mrs. Hudson clutching on to a distraught looking John. Sherlock deduced that the picture had been taken sometime before or after Sherlock's _funeral_.

"They look sad... Hm, especially Dr. Watson... A sad man is a vulnerable man." again he said in the same sympathetic tone.

Jim stared at Sherlock and Sherlock glared in response,"I'm interested on how it'll play out, perhaps we'll see Dr. Watson's obituary in the upcoming weeks."

"Jim, stop it." said Molly in a stern tone.

Both men looked up at Molly who was giving Moriarty a dirty look, Moriarty looked surprised (Sherlock noticed) his eyes shifted to Sherlock before settling on Molly, a grin spreading across his lips and he went back to his paper. The three soon fell into an awkward silence which Molly quickly tried to diffuse by looking up at Sebastian, who Sherlock had noticed watching them from the second he sat down for breakfast.

"Why don't you join us for breakfast?" said Molly quickly.

"Uh... I already ate ma'am."

"What? What time? It's so early still." she commented

"I wake up early it's required of me to do so."

"You do? What time did you wake up?"

"Four in the morning."

"Oh..."

Sherlock watched Molly as she turned to focus on her food; Moriarty was busy reading the newspaper paying no attention to them. The brunette looked up and locked eyes with Sherlock and Sherlock could see it... The look in her face the sadness in her eyes, she was not the Molly Hooper Jim Moriarty had made her out to be the woman she had met when he had awoken, no, she was the Molly Hooper he had known (or thought he'd known) for all those years _his_ pathologist, even if it was for a brief second. Sherlock looked away from Molly and turned his attention towards the blue waves in the distance, he needed to talk to Molly... really talk to her, without Moriarty or his goon breathing down their necks and then it came to him,

"The beach." he said suddenly.

Molly looked up from her food and tilted her head, "What about it?"

"You once told me your dad used to take you out for walks at the beach or was it all a lie?"

Molly avoided eye contact (Very much like _his _Molly would) and shook her head, "No. There were things... I told you about me that were, well are true... I had to keep up appearances..." she said with a sad smile.

"So wouldn't mind taking a walk? With me?" he asked, "Or are you too afraid to be alone with me?" he challenged.

Before Molly could say anything, Moriarty looked away from his paper and laughed, "That sounds like a wonderful idea! Look at you Sherlock coming up with such brilliant ideas bravo. But we can't have you alone with my Molly what if you try to hurt her?" he said with a pout.

"I can assure you I won't hurt her."

Moriarty made a disapproving hum, "I don't believe you." he turned his head to looked at Sebastian, "Keep these two company and if you see Sherlock attempt anything shoot him or do whatever I don't care." he said in a bored tone.

Sebastian nodded at him before Sherlock focused his attention to Molly, she seemed nervous... was it the thought of being (not entirely) alone with him? Or was it something entirely different. Either way he was determined to find out.

"Are you ready then?" he asked her.

Molly nodded nervously and got up from her chair.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello readers! This chapter was SOOOO hard to write! First I wrote it and I accidentally exited my word document without saving it! UGHH, so I had to re-write everything. I wanted to cry! I did try my best to write down anything I remembered, but if something doesn't make sense or if it seems to rushed I'm sooo sooo sorry. Other than that, I do hope you enjoy this chapter it was an interesting one to write. Feel free to review! Reviews are a huge motivator!_

**_Freewaygirl:_**_ Lol, Sebastian is becoming one of my favorite characters. He's like one of those people who try to act all tough, but they're like real big babies and you'll see what I mean in this chapter._

**_4May:_**_ Yes! I am such a MorMor shipper but I'm more of a Jim flirting with Seb while Seb tries to stay 'professional' and ignore him type of shipper. Only because I like making him uncomfortable lol and plus Jim is silly in that way._

**_Black Diamond07: _**_I will probably add some more Molliarty in the upcoming chapters, I feel like Jim is up to something... I mean I wouldn't know, but I sense it deep within my soul._

**_Gumi:_**_ Ask and you shall receive! _

* * *

Sherlock extended his arm to help Molly through the rocky shore to his surprise the beach wasn't as sandy as we had thought which made him wonder (again) where they were. He could always ask Molly where they were (did she know?) Sherlock could see Sebastian tense up as Molly touched Sherlock (Sherlock wasn't allowed to touch Molly after all). He looked down at Molly as her tiny hand grasped his arm and by the look on her face he could see how relieved she felt that she wasn't wearing uncomfortable shoes, should she accidentally fall and break something Sherlock would most likely be to blame.

"So where are we?" he asked causally.

Molly turned her attention from her feet and looked up at Sherlock, he lip twitched nervously (he noticed) before Sebastian, who as not to far behind spoke.

"She's not allowed to give you information on our whereabouts." He said in a stern tone.

"Why not? Are you afraid I'm going to escape?" he said with a smug smirk.

He focused his attention back to the petite brunette next to him him and looked her up and down as if he were evaluating her, Molly pretended not to notice. But Sherlock could see right through her and he could tell how uncomfortable it was beginning to make her. They all fell into silence and once again Sherlock was thinking, thinking of way he could possibly have Molly reveal something that might tell him she was pretending that she was _in fact _a prisoner just like him.

xXx

Molly listened to the sound of the waves and the seagulls as she walked she recalled having a dream like this once, the same setting and Sherlock in a less silly outfit (also there wasn't a threat on their lives). The sun was starting to grow hotter as it rose, but it didn't bother her much since she preferred not being in the house where Jim could constantly jeer at her. No, she was going to stay out as long as she could, with Sherlock. Speaking of Sherlock he was talking to her.

"Sorry, what?" she said out loud.

Sherlock sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Moriarty. How did you two meet?"

Molly bit her lip before shrugging, "I met him when I was in school." she said, "I was twenty."

"Was he a student?" he asked curiously.

"No, He was friends with one of my colleagues and he introduced us. We because friends and he helped me out with my dad, growing up we didn't have much money so when he got sick... it became difficult to pay for school _and _pay for his treatments. Jim helped me out so I wouldn't have to drop out of school." she looked up at Sherlock before continuing, "After my dad passed away Jim and I lost touch. But then a few years later we bumped into each other and began dating." she forced a smile, " I eventually got into the _business _and well here we are."

Molly gave herself an imaginary pat in the back for not melting into a stuttering mess (as she usually did when she lied.. well she didn't entirely lie). She looked over her shoulder at Sebastian who was nodding approvingly at her, it seemed she didn't do completely horrible and again she gave herself an imaginary pat in the back. Molly turned to look over at Sherlock who pressed his lips into a line and nodded once.

"But you worked there before I came to Bart's." he stated.

Molly let out a sigh and nodded, "I wasn't expecting you to show up at my lab one day...I didn't expect you to stay after that first visit. J-Jim was pleased when I told him I bumped into you." she told him.

"You were the only one who would work with me." he said dryly.

"I-It was just all part of the plan."

Molly and Sherlock remained quiet as they continued their walk, Molly focused her attention on the thick trees covered in vines up ahead, she wondered if that forest area led to a town somewhere, she was almost positive they weren't the only ones here, where else had the house workers come from? They weren't that far from the house and Molly could see two men (house workers? No... More guards.) watching them. The breeze had also picked up and it was beginning to get chilly she could see the grey clouds rolling in from the distance and she knew it would rain soon, which was weird since it had been sunny a few hours ago the weather was weird.

"Ma'am." said Sebastian, "I think we should go back, a storm is coming soon and the rocks are starting to become steeper."

Molly turned her head to answer Sebastian, but a gust of wind blew suddenly blowing her hat off her head, Molly jumped up in hopes to catch it but missed. The brunette looked at the men before turning around to chase after it, as she stepped further away she heard Sebastian let out a yowl of pain she quickly turned around fearing that maybe Sherlock had done something (then they'd both get in trouble) She saw him on the floor clutching his bleeding leg she eventually deduced that he must have tripped while trying to chase after her.

"BLOODY FUCKING HELL THAT FUCKING! FUCK!" he yowled angrily.

Sherlock crouched down next to him and looked at Molly, "Go get your hat." he instructed.

Molly nodded and trotted (carefully) towards the direction of where her hat had been blown away to.

xXx

Sherlock examined Sebastian's leg and noticed a piece of coral stuck to it.

"You have coral stuck in your leg, it must have gotten caught when you fell."

Sebastian glared at him, "No shit, Sherlock." he hissed.

Sherlock frowned and rolled his eyes, "I'm going to pull it out."

"What! No! Wai-"

Before he could finish he quickly pulled it off causing Sebastian to spit out a series of very colorful vocabulary at him.

"Oh come on you barely got a cut, you'll just need stitches." he told Sebastian.

Sherlock stood up and looked towards the house, he could see two men running towards them, Sherlock looked down at Sebastian.

"I'll go get Molly." he said quickly.

Before he could break into a sprint he heard Sebastian say, "Mr. Holmes, you and I know better than to attempt something stupid." he warned.

"Now why would _I _do something stupid?"_  
_

Sebastian rolled his eyes before nodding, Sherlock hurried towards the direction where Molly had gone. He finally saw her tricking to climb one of the trees, he looked up to see her hat stuck just above her level of reach, as he made his way to her Sherlock knew that it was now or never that he would get anything out of Molly.

xXx

Molly Hooper let out a breath of frustration as she jumped up to get her hat, it pissed her off even more when she managed to touch it but not get a full grip on it, if only she wasn't so short... Molly placed both hands on her hips and perked up when she heard footsteps behind her, she turned around and looked at Sherlock (Alone). A smile formed on her lips and she turned her head to point at her hat..

"Can you help me ge-" she began.

Before she could finish her sentence Sherlock pinned her against the tree and stared down at her,

"Tell me the truth." he growled.

Molly avoided eye contact (because that's what people do when they're scared!) So Sherlock cupped her chin and forced her face in his direction.

"Look at me and tell me the truth, Molly."

Molly nodded frantically, "What do you want me to say?" she said quickly.

"Are you really working for Moriarty?"

"No."

"Are you lying?" he asked her.

"No! I wouldn't lie. Please, Sherlock he said if I did anything... If I hinted in any way that I was lying to you he'd kill us both. Please believe me." she pleaded.

"Why did you let him take me? Take us?"

"I owe him." she said in a whisper, "He really did help me with my dad's treatment so I owed him. I'm sorry so sorry." she began, "Now let me go before they start looking for us."

xXx

Sherlock looked at her eyes and blinked, he could see tears forming in her eyes, she looked scared and it wasn't because he was holding her down, she was truly afraid of what Moriarty was capable of, she didn't want them to die. Despite all the confusion with Molly he still trusted her (he had no choice now). Molly could always be lying to him... but could he really doubt her A part of him knew Molly was telling him the truth, which made him realize that they _both _needed to find a way out of here and soon. He released her and grabbed her hat from the tree and handed it to her, he then placed both hands over her cheeks and leaned in so he was eye to eye with her.

"Molly you're going to keep up this act." he instructed, "We have to find out a way out of here, I'm going to need you to help me. Can you do that Molly?"

Molly nodded her head frantically and looked over her shoulder, she could hear voices speaking loudly and coming towards them. Sherlock let go of her and Molly quickly wiped her tears and put on her hat and began to follow Sherlock back to where they came from. As soon as they made it to where Sebastian had fallen the two men grabbed Sherlock from his arms and began to drag him back to the house, Molly stopped next to a sitting Sebastian (who was clutching his shirt to his still bleeding leg) and let out a breath.

"Let him go." she said in a haughty tone, "He didn't have anything to do with this... Sebastian is just clumsy."

Sebastian glared at her and the two men looked at him, finally Sebastian nodded and the two men released Sherlock.

"Help him to the house." she instructed the men.

The men were quickly on either side of Sebastian and helped him up Molly stood beside Sherlock and the two nodded at each other before making their way towards the house.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello readers! So things are going to start to get a little more interesting! It only took like seven chapters lol! This chapter is just a little filler, next chapter will be better I promise. Anyways, Jim gets a little creepy in this chapter so sorry in advance, Seb is as adorable as ever! I love him he's a cutie. I don't really know what he looks like but I sort of imagine him to look like Alexander Skarsgard (because of reasons) so google him if you don't know what he looks like. Well yeah he's sort of the inspiration for my version of Sebastian. I don't know what else to say...So review people! It totally motivates me! I love knowing how you guys feel about the story!_

**_4May:_**_ I saw the chance and I took it! I almost didn't use it, but I'm glad I did._

**_Guest:_**_ Yes! I think it is time to escape! And a little Sherlolly action wouldn't hurt either, I think this is what this story is lacking. Don't worry it'll come up._

* * *

"This is going to sting a little." Molly told Sebastian.

Molly sat on the kitchen stool while Sebastian sat on the kitchen island; his injured leg perched up while his uninjured on dangled off from the side. After they had returned from their walk, Molly ordered the men to take Sebastian to the kitchen so she could patch him up. Jim had given them all a confused (yet very amused) look and demanded to know what had happened, he had suspected Sherlock, but even Sebastian reassured him he hadn't been responsible. After telling him the story Jim laughed and allowed the men to take Sebastian to the kitchen. Where the two would be for the next two hours, thunder boomed through the house which caused Molly to look out the window at the rain outside. Molly focused her attention back to her work and pierced Sebastian's skin with the curved needle and began suture the broken skin, she would occasionally hear Sebastian whimper in pain.

"Did you tell Sherlock anything?" asked Sebastian suddenly.

"Of course not! I'm not that stupid." she told him, "He just helped me with my hat and we came back."

"You two took an awful long time considering you two just _'got your hat'._"

"He had to climb a tree to retrieve it of course it would take a long time." again she lied (She was getting good at this lying thing).

She could feel Sebastian's gaze, "You know if you told him any-"

"Jim's going to kill us. I think that was established." she looked up at him, "Believe me I'm in no rush to die."

Sebastian nodded, "Miss Hoop-"

"Molly, call me Molly." she told him.

"Molly... You seem like a nice girl and I don't want to end up killing you... So do us both a favor and just go along with this for a little while more."

"Why is he making me do this?" she suddenly asked him.

Sebastian remained quiet while Molly finished up his suture and began to patch him up, she was sure he wouldn't tell her since he probably didn't want to get in trouble (somehow he was just as paranoid around Jim as any other person would) Sebastian finally let out a sigh and opened his mouth to speak.

"Liste-" he began, but was quickly interrupted by Jim in the other room.

"Mol-ly! Leave him there! He's such a sissy!" he said from the other room, "Come here and keep me company, Sherlock is being so bor-ing!" he called.

Both Molly and Sebastian looked up at each other before Molly managed a weak smile and said:

"Well you're all patched up. Just be careful where you fall next time."

Red tinted his cheeks and the man nodded sheepishly, she helped him off the island and quickly cleaned up the dirty bandages she had used then turned to walk to the parlor where Sherlock and Jim were at.

"Molly." said Sebastian before she left the kitchen.

Molly turned around nodded Sebastian looked down at his feet before talking, "Just don't get on his bad side, that's somewhere you don't want to be. I know he can be difficult… So...Just play along alright? "

Molly nodded and walked into the parlor.

xXx

Jim sat lazily on the couch while Sherlock stared out the window into the dark rainy night. Jim locked eyes with Molly and grinned, he then looked at Sebastian who limped into the room behind her.

"Aw, awe you fweeing better, Sebby?" he as if he were talking to a child.

Jim then pouted when Sebastian glared at him, but soon chuckled. His attention was then returned to Molly.

"Come sit next to me." he said as he patted the empty area next to him.

Molly walked to the couch and sat down; Jim then pulled her towards him and kissed the side of her head.

"Did you enjoy your walk today, love? I regret not going, I would have _loved _to see Sebastian fall." he said in amusement, which caused Sebastian to shoot him another glare. Jim chuckled before looking at Molly.

Molly nodded and gave him a smile, "Of course I enjoyed it, darling."

"Did you and Sherly talk?"

"Yes."

"Anything…interesting?" he asked curiously.

"I told him the truth."

The room filled with silence, they all were now staring at her, Molly could see Sherlock tense up from the corner of her eye.

"The truth? What truth?" he said evenly (Probably trying not to show how upset he was becoming).

Molly smiled sweetly and placed a hand over his, "I just told him about how we met. You know when I was going to school and how you helped me with my dad?"

Everyone in the room relaxed, Sherlock went back to looking out the window and Jim chuckled, "Of course, dear. I hope you didn't tell him about all the shagging we did in your classroom; you should see Sherlock blush Irene Adler told me all about their little encounter."

Molly blushed and laughed nervously, "I highly doubt that's something that needed to be discussed." she muttered.

A wicked grin appeared on his face as he leaned in, "It isn't? But don't you think he'd be interested on how sensitive you are here." he placed a hand on the inside of her thigh, causing Molly's breath to hitch, "Let's not mention how _wild _it drives you when you get kissed here." he leaned in and kissed the hollow part of her neck, "And here." he proceeded to kiss her jaw to which Molly giggled nervously and pulled away from him just because this was all an act didn't mean he was going to let her take advantage of her like that. Molly gave him her sweetest smile, "Darling." she began, "I doubt Sherlock... or anyone is interested in knowing that. There are some things that should be kept private."

Jim shrugged and leaned back on the couch, "Oh, I know, I'm just teasing you." he told her, "Plus, I know Sherlock isn't interested, you're not really his type...unless you were a little taller, have shorter more blonder hair and fought in Afghanistan."

Jim chucked at how _amusing_ he was and turned to look at Molly again, "Oh! By the way! I'm going on a business trip for the next week." he told her, "I don't want to leave you here all alone, I know you'll be bored especially with this one over here." he motioned to Sherlock with his head, "But it'll only be for a week."

"Where are you going?" she asked curiously.

"That's a secret." he said as he leaned in to poke her nose, "But don't worry, Sebastian will be here to take care of you. I know he's a little...injured right now, but there are other guards here to make sure you're safe. See? I do care about you."

Molly made a face, if by caring he meant "Don't want you to mess up my plans before I get back" then yes, Jim Moriarty did care. Jim finally stood up and stretched his body before taking Molly's hand and pulling her off the couch and to him.

"When are you leaving?" she asked him curiously.

"Tomorrow."

"But there's a storm?"

"A little rain isn't going to stop me... Plus, it'll be cleared by tomorrow."

"How can you be sure?"

"Trust me, I know."

Molly pressed her lips into a line and shrugged, who she to stop him? Not that she was trying to stop him from leaving. Jim leaving was just what Sherlock and Molly needed to hatch up a plan.

"Come on Sherly time for bed."

Molly locked eyes with Sherlock as he stood up; she knew he was thinking the same thing she was. The three made their way up the stairs, since Sebastian couldn't come up stairs due to his leg he trusted Sherlock to go to his room without causing any disruption, Sherlock walked towards the opposite end of the corridor while Molly and Jim walked to the bedroom. Molly changed into her nightgown and headed to bed where she pretended to fall asleep until she felt Jim exit the bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello readers! Hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's a little long (warning you in advance) I was going to split it up into two separate chapters but I got lazy. Anyways, feel free to review... and enjoy the chapter._

* * *

"Hurry up, Seb!" whined Jim.

Sebastian manage with Jim's luggage while Jim lazily stood to the side playing a game on his mobile as he walked ahead of Sebastian. Jim was glad he was going back to London, he needed a Holiday...A Holiday from his Holiday.

"Don't you have people to carry this stuff for you?" huffed Sebastian.

Jim stopped walking and lifted up his sunglasses to stare at the tall blonde man, he noticed the bandage on his leg begin to stain red (Molly _did _warn him to be careful with it). He grinned and pulled his glasses back over his eyes.

"You _are_ my people. Now carry my stuff."

He waved his hand and continued making his way to the dock, after hearing Sebastian let out of huff of air (In annoyance) he began trailing after Jim.

"So why are you going back to London?" he asked curiously.

"I can't leave Richard Brooke out of the dark for long can I now?" he grinned (although Sebastian couldn't see), "I've been getting constant emails about doing interviews on how I was hired by '_Boffin Sherlock Holmes'_ to pretend to be a mastermind criminal. And I just can't let those people down, they _need _me, Seb. And plus, we can't let Sherlock become old news so soon."

"What about the girl and Holmes?"

"What about them?"

"You're just going to let them walk around the house? What if she says something?"

Jim tilted his head in laughter, "Molly's to much of a wuss to say anything to Sherlock. She might thing the house is bugged and get paranoid."

"Is the house bugged?"

"No. I got lazy." admitted Jim, "Believe me, Seb. She won't say anything she'll probably avoid Sherlock until I return."

"And if she doesn't?"

Jim shrugged, "Scare her a little, you know how these things work."

The two walked in silence for the rest of the way, after Sebastian put his stuff on the boat one of the men began setting up for their departure, it didn't take long (speed boat) so within a few minutes the man was pulling away from the dock, Jim stood up and took a handkerchief from his pocket and began waving it dramatically (like he'd seen in old films).

"Goodbye, my love." he said dramatically, "I shall write to you if I don't die from the plague."

He smirked at Sebastian's eye roll; that man was so adorable, "Take care of my children! And don't forget to punish them if they misbehave!"

* * *

Molly woke up to the sound of movement around her room, she lifted herself up into the sitting position and rubbed her eyes, she made a face when she saw the woman from earlier cleaning her room.

"Uh… good morning?" She said awkwardly.

Molly was those types of people who felt uncomfortable when people cleaned up her mess, mostly because they never put things where she could later find them. She recalled a time in the lab where she was helping Sherlock examine samples of different kinds of vegetation around the area, she had left a few samples out while she went to get coffee and John took it upon himself to clean the table (He had thought Sherlock made the mess). She guessed he was just used to cleaning up after Sherlock... Poor John, he hoped he was ok...

The woman stared at her before going back to her cleaning, that caused Molly to frown, "I'm sorry, are you not allowed to talk to me? Hello?" she waved her arms dramatically (in hopes of getting her attention) before letting out a sigh.

Molly finally decided it was best to just go along with it and got out of bed, the second she was up the woman was at her bed making it, Molly was going to protest but was the point? Walking up to the window Molly realized Jim had been right about the weather it _had_ cleared up (maybe he controlled it too?) She grabbed a change of clothing and walked into the bathroom to get ready for her day. Molly was relieved to find the woman gone when she exited the loo, suddenly she heard what sounded like an engine outside, she hurried to the window and out in the water she could see a boat (an actual boat!) Leaving the shore, she spotted Jim sitting on the back (so he didn't lie about going away).

Molly hurried down the stairs, hoping that Sebastian had gone with Jim to escort him to the boat, she walking into the dining room to see Sherlock (with no Sebastian) sitting on the table.

"It seems Jim has gone after all." she said casually.

Sherlock nodded, "It seems he has."

Molly bit back a smile and walked up to the table where she sat next to Sherlock his eyes followed her until she sat down.

"Have you seen Sebastian?"

"You're henchman has went to say his farewells to your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Are you sure? He seems _really _interested in you. I bet you two have loads of fun in your bedroom."

Molly frowned, what the heck was up with Sherlock? It wasn't like him to act this way, especially not with her. He knew that Jim was pretending so why did he sound...

"Wait? Don't tell me you're _jealous?_"

Sherlock remained quiet and turned his attention elsewhere, Molly almost grinned. Sherlock Holmes was jealous, but why? He never showed interest in her and she doubted he ever would.

"Does he sleep with you...?"

"No."

"Oh..."

"He leaves once I fall asleep, I think he gets bored." She admitted.

Sherlock nodded to himself while Molly reached over to get a croissant from the table, she took a bite of it and slowly began chewing. She knew they couldn't risk breaking character any longer in case they were being watched, so instead she leaned into the table and made a face.

"You know." She began, "There's a woman here and she's doing a _terrible_ job cleaning my room, someone should try talking to her. Whenever I try they don't speak to me, I think they're afraid of me." She said innocently.

Sherlock nodded and leaned back on his chair, "Someone _should _talk to her. I'll see what I can do to fix that for you." Clearly he understood what she was trying to say.

The two stared at each other before they heard the kitchen door open which caused Molly to jump back a little and looked away from Sherlock, she turned over to see Sebastian plop down on the chair next to her. He eyed Sherlock and Molly suspiciously before shrugging it off and grabbing a piece of toast off the table.

"Good morning, Sebastian." said Molly _cheerfully._

"Good morning, ma'am."

"Please, I told you to call me Molly..." she told him, "...I take it Jim's left?"

The blonde man nodded and ran his hair through his blonde hair, "Yes, he just left a while ago... Molly."

Molly smiled before looking down at his leg, she made a face and frowned at him, "I told you to be careful with your leg." she said sternly, "I'll put some fresh bandages on later ok?"

Sebastian nodded and put more food on his plate, Molly (and Sherlock) noticed this but didn't say anything, Molly guessed that he'd been too busy to eat breakfast and who was she to deny the man food? Molly glanced over at Sherlock and shrugged he reciprocated by doing the same, eventually the two began to eat.

* * *

"So you know what you have to do?" said Sherlock

Molly and Sherlock leaned against the far end of the upstairs corridor, as the days went by Sebastian eventually got lazy of escorting Sherlock and Molly back and forth to their rooms and figured they could do it on their own (without them doing anything stupid). Luckily that made it easier for them to talk without having anyone watching them.

"Where's Sebastian?" she asked him..

"He went for a jog, I saw him leave."

"That means his leg must be feeling better?"

"We have a while before he comes back then. Just stick to the plan alright?"

Molly nodded and the two made their way downstairs, they spotted the woman (The same worker from before) enter the kitchen. Molly locked eyes with Sherlock and the two made their way to the patio. They had come up with a plan to distract the guards while Sherlock went to go talk to the woman (since she was obviously not going to talk to Molly) but to distract the guards they needed something convincing and that's when they came up with the brilliant idea of Molly faking an injury. Molly walked down the tiny steps and looked over at Sherlock who was leaning against the sliding door, he nodded slowly and Molly knew it was time, she couldn't see any guards out in the patio. They had figured out the guard's rotation schedule, there were four guards watching the house at all times, they didn't know if there was more throughout the perimeter of the house but they figured there was, it was still early in the morning so the guards would be inside helping take out the food for breakfast. Molly stared down at her feet as she walked to the last step, she had to make her fall convincing she took a deep breath and twisted her ankle causing her to fall with a loud smack she let out a loud yelp and began to groan in pain.

xXx

Sherlock was inside the second Molly "fell" and entered the kitchen where two of the guards (and the woman) looked up at him in confusion.

"She fell!" he said loudly (and a little too dramatically), "Go help her!"

"Why can't you do it?" said one of the guards.

"Because, I'm not allowed to touch her you idiot."

The guards nodded and nudged the other one's shoulder; they both exited the kitchen leaving him with the worker. Sherlock observed her _late fifties, scar on right hand (childhood injury), married (taking by the ring)._ Sherlock smiled kindly at her and walked up to her, the woman returned the smile.

"Do you speak English?" he asked curiously.

The woman shook her head and began speaking rapidly...In Greek. So maybe they were somewhere in Greece? Sherlock knew the common languages taught in Greece (English, French, Spanish, or Italian) and since she didn't speak English and the only other language Sherlock was fluent in was French he decided to give it a shot. He listened to the woman ramble in Greek before she quieted down.

"Parlez-vous français?" he asked.

The woman nodded happily, "Oui!"

Sherlock quickly began asking her questions, he found out that the reason she never attempted to talk to Molly was because she was afraid of her, apparently they had led her to believe that Molly was a murderer who had committed a series of crimes and was now in hiding, he had also found out where they were a place called Alonnisos a Greek Island that Sherlock knew had a small town nearby, but that wasn't where this woman (Delia) was from, she was from a city called Volos (also in Greece). She had gone on to tell him that a boat picked her up every morning and brought her over to the house, when he asked her where he could find the boat one of the guards entered and the woman scurried back to her work.

The guard kicked him out of the kitchen and Sherlock made his way back to the patio where Molly sat on the chair while the other guard massaged her foot a polite (but uncomfortable smile) was plastered on Molly's face, the man grinned at her and Sherlock could clearly see his interest in the pathologist. Sherlock glared at the man as he approached the table and cleared his throat causing the man to look up, the man made a face before standing up and going back inside the house leaving Molly and Sherlock alone. Sherlock sat across from her and looked over her shoulder at the sea.

"We're on an island called Alonnisos." he said quickly.

"Alon-what?"

"It's near Greece, Molly." he said with a hint of irritation.

Molly nodded, "Ok, did she say anything else?"

Sherlock nodded, "She says a boat takes her back and forth to her home in Volos."

"Volos?" she said questionably, obviously Molly wasn't good at her locations, she then said: "I saw Jim leave on a boat this morning"

"We need to find out where their being kept and how many boats are there... It's out only way out of here."

"I can try finding out from that guard." she quickly, but Sherlock gave her a scowl.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?"

But before he could reply she said, "So you see Mr. Holmes!" she said quickly, Sherlock looked over his shoulder to see Sebastian making his way towards them, "It depends on the circumstances in which the body is found." she said.

Sherlock nodded and played along, "Oh! That makes sense thank you for clearing that up for me."

Sebastian sat down and looked at them with a raised brow, "What are you two talking about?"

Molly smiled kindly at him and said: "Sherlock was asking me how long it took a human body to decompose, I told him there was no way of knowing and that it depended mostly on where the body might be located."

Sebastian crinkled his nose, "That's a weird question to ask."

"I'm sure you've seen a few dead bodies in your time." said Sherlock.

"I don't stick around long enough to see them decompose."

Sherlock shrugged, luckily Sebastian didn't ask further questions, he didn't approve of Molly's plan but there was a chance that it could work and they'd be one step closer to escaping.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello readers! Is anyone still reading this story? Sorry I've been gone for a while this site hasn't been working well for the past few days (or at least for me). I really wanted to get something out for you all so I do hope you enjoy the chapter. Feel free to review! I really love hearing from you! It's a great motivator! _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Later that evening they all retreated to the parlor where Molly lazily flipped through the channels while Sherlock read a book near the window seat, Sebastian sat next to Molly watching whatever channel Molly had settled on (Some weird French cooking show). Suddenly his mobile rang which caused Molly and Sherlock to look up; Sebastian checked his phone and looked at Molly.

"Stay here." he ordered.

He quickly got up and retreated to the next room where he slammed the door and locked it, Sherlock and Molly looked at each other Molly quickly got up from the seat and stretched.

"It's now or never." she told him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her.

"It's the only way we're going to get home."

Sherlock nodded and stood up, "I won't be far off. I'll make sure you stay safe."

Molly nodded and walked outside, it was cool which helped with her nerves Molly walked down the steps towards the garden where she found one of the guards, the same guard who had massaged her foot (maybe this _will _be easier than she hoped).The man quickly perked up as she approached her and smiled widely she returned the smile and said:

"I need an escort to retrieve a very important item that Mr. Moriarty left on the boat."

The man looked at her, "I uh... could go get it for you just tell me what it is?"

"No, I'm sorry but he instructed me _and_ only me... And we don't want to upset him do we?"

The man quickly shook his head, "N-No, right this way."

Molly let out a breath and looked over her shoulder, to see if she could spot Sherlock, she couldn't but she knew he was watching over her (hopefully). They walked down a concealed path covered in thick trees and vines, if she weren't looking for the path itself she wouldn't find it that was smart of Moriarty. They walked until she spotted a small dock and boat house. The man made small talk (more like flirting) as he led her down the dock, he opened the door and turned on the bright fluorescent lights, she spotted fishing gear and different sized ropes hanging on the wall, in the water laid a red speed boat, the same one she had seen Jim on a few days prior. Molly turned around to smile at the guard; he smiled back and stuck his head out to see if anyone was coming, she wondered if it was just out of habit. Molly climbed into the boat and pretended to look around, she kept an eye on the guard from the corner of her eye and when he turned to look outside again she took the keys (which had been kept in the ignition) and slipped them in her pocket.

"Oh... Jim must be going out of his mind." she said with a pout, "I can't find what he's looking for here. I'll have to give him a call and tell him to look through his stuff again."

She hopped out of the boat and trotted towards the door where the guard blocked the entrance he grinned mischievously and tugged at the loose strand of hair suggestively,

"We're out here alone and we seem to have a lot in... common. How about a quickie in the boat house?"

Molly laughed (only because she was nervous... and she was in character, but mostly because she was nervous), "I belong to Jim Moriarty." she stated, "He doesn't like others touching things that belong to him."

Molly hated degrading herself to an object, but she knew they knew what Jim was capable of doing and they were afraid, his name was the only source of protection she had in here for now. The man let out a huff of air and let her pass through, Molly quickly hurried back to the path that they came from until she could spot the dim lights coming from inside the house, she turned to wave at the guard who somberly went back to his post. Molly spotted Sherlock sitting in the same spot when she entered the house (That made her wonder if he had even followed her at all), she walked past him and took the key out of her pocket and quickly gave it to him, he took it and held on to her hand a little longer than necessary (Molly noticed) finally, he let go as they heard the door knob turning, Molly hurried to the couch just as Sebastian exited the room and settled down beside her and grabbed the remote where he changed it to a channel where suddenly Jim's face popped on the screen.

"What the?" she said out loud.

Sebastian put the volume up and the three of them focused on the man on the television, Molly noticed his clothes, he was wearing very casual (very un-Jim) outfit Jim smiled widely at the woman greeting him.

_"So tell me Mr. Brooke."_

_"Please call me Richard." _he said charmingly.

The woman giggled and nodded, _"So tell me Richard how Sherlock Holmes first contacted you?"_

Jim leaned in his chair and laughed nervously, _"I just moved to London at the time and desperate for work, I met Sherlock Holmes while I was filling out an application at a café and asked me if I wanted a job. At first I thought 'Wow, this guy must want me to do something weird.' I can sense that in people." _he told the woman.

The woman laughed and urged him to continue, _"He told me about this 'Jim Moriarty' character he had created at first I thought it was a bad idea, I mean it sounded like a dangerous job, but he told me no harm would come to me, that all he wanted was to build his reputation as a genius detective. He wanted to fool everyone, and since he promised me my safety and large amounts of money I agreed. I didn't think anything bad would happen."_ he pouted earning an "aw" from the audience.

The interviewer patted his knee and gave him a sincere smile, _"You were just a victim, Richard."_

_"I really was." _he replied.

Molly rolled her eyes and got up from the couch causing Sebastian to look up from the screen.

"Where are you going?" he asked in a slightly annoyed voice.

"I'm going to bed."

Sebastian opened his mouth to protest, but his mobile rang, he exhaled a breath through his nose and checked the caller ID, Molly noticed Moriarty's name flash and Sebastian got up and made his way to the room.

"Fine." he growled, "Go to bed and don't come out until the morning."

Molly frowned as he slammed the door quickly, Molly motioned Sherlock with her head and the two quickly walked up the stairs.

"We have to leave tonight." he told her.

"What? Why?"

"Moriarty will be back any day now and they'll notice the key missing, it's today or never."

Molly let out a sigh and nodded, "We'll have to do it when Sebastian goes to sleep."

"I'll stay downstairs until he does; I'll come get you when it's time."

Molly nodded and headed up the stairs, they were really doing this they were going to escape. Molly was excited to leave but she was also afraid, she didn't know what was going to happen. What if they were caught? What if they got killed? Either way they would end up dead. Molly entered her room all she needed to do now was wait.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello readers! Sorry this took forever, I honestly don't have an explanation other than my laziness hehe. So in this chapter they escape! Yay! It didn't end up the way I expected but hopefully you all enjoy it! Feel free to review! I love hearing from you! I hope some of you are still reading! And I'm sorry I've been neglecting you I promise I won't let me laziness get in the way._

* * *

Sherlock laid on the couch with his hands steepled over his chin in his _thinking _position he then heard the door open and a pair of heavy footsteps walk up to the couch.

"Bloody hell! You're still here!?" said Sebastian in surprise.

"It would seem so." he replied in a bored manner.

"Well I'm going to sleep. Don't escape or anything... they'll shoot you."

"Wouldn't _dream _of it."

Sherlock listened to the footsteps disappear in the other room but he knew it would be stupid of him to immediately go get Molly so instead he would wait, waiting was easy as long as you were patient and Sherlock was patient...(well sort of). Sherlock entered his mind palace, he would usually spend hours sorting through all the information in his head, sometimes it would take him days and he wouldn't even know it...unless John bothered him about food (who needed food anyways? Ugh, basic human needs). Sherlock sorted through all the things he had collected over the last few days, knowing their location, routing an escape route in his head, Molly, Moriarty pretending to be Richard Brook and further tarnishing his name, Molly... Sherlock frowned to himself, why was Molly Hooper clouding his mind? She seemed to invade his thoughts more often lately, was it because he felt better knowing she was on his side? She had still given his body to Moriarty... That was something he'd have to discuss with her later... But Sherlock somehow felt bad, why? Even _he _didn't know how to answer that...Somehow he blamed himself for putting her in this position, he had given his pathologist a big responsibility, he should have known not to do something so foolish when he saw her with _him._ He should have suspected why he didn't choose her. No... He couldn't have known that he would go to her, that Sherlock trusted her, that he _trusts_ her... He tried to brush his thoughts about Molly away, her shy smile and the way he looks at him when she thinks he isn't paying attention...

_"Stop it right now!" _he told himself, _"You have other things to worry about, forget sentiment it's pointless and it'll get you killed._"

Sherlock mentally nodded to himself and continued to think about the plan in action. After waiting exactly an hour and fifteen minutes he stood up from the couch and walked up to the room Sebastian had gone in (twice) to take his phone call (obviously from Moriarty). Sherlock tested the door knob and smiled when he found it unlocked. He slowly pushed the door opened and entered the room slowly, the room itself was a small study, he could see a desk in the middle of the room, he closed the door behind him and began to look around for anything that could be useful to them when they left. Sherlock found stacks of money in one of the desk drawers which he quickly stuffed a few stacks in the various pockets of his ridiculous shorts (they would need money after all). He pulled one of the drawers to find it locked, Sherlock looked around the desk and grabbed the letter opener slowly he jabbed it in the key hole and lock picked the drawer, a smiled plastered on his face as he took the small revolver in his hands.

He didn't find anything that could come in handy to them so he knew it was time to go, Sherlock made his way up the dimly lit staircase and silently walked to Molly's room. Without knocking he entered her room and saw her form on the bed, he hoped she didn't fall asleep for it would make it more difficult for them to escape. Sherlock walked to the bed and looked down at her, her eyes were closed and she looked so...peaceful. He leaned in and brushed a few strands of loose hair out of her face.

"Molly." he whispered.

He shook her lightly and her eyes snapped open, "I wasn't asleep."

"Of course you weren't. Come on it's time to go."

"What time is is?"

"I didn't really check..." he looked around the room and spotted a tiny clock on the desk, "One in the morning."

He watched Molly rubbed her tired eyes and get up, Sherlock took her hand and began walking towards the door closing it tightly behind them.

* * *

Molly and Sherlock silently crept down the stairs, it was an old house so every step they took was another noise that the two didn't want. Sherlock let go of her hand and quickly walked over to the sliding door that led to the patio, he motioned her to hurry and Molly quickened her pace. It was dark outside and Molly began to get paranoid, she knew the guards were outside and what if they bumped into them? She let out a startled jump as she felt something take her hand, but relaxed when she noticed it was Sherlock.

Sherlock hurried them down the path that the guard had shown her early (maybe he had been following them after all). She could see the tiny boat house in the distance and then Sherlock bolted into a sprint taking Molly along with her, she cursed her short legs for making it difficult to keep up (curse Sherlock's long legs). Their footsteps echoed as they ran on the dock,

"HEY!" they heard a male voice scream.

Molly turned her head and saw one of the guards, a walkie-talkie in one hand and a gun in the other, her heart began to quicken and so did their running, as Sherlock opened the door they heard a gun shot and Sherlock quickly pushed Molly into the boathouse. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she quickly followed Sherlock to the boat, she could hear sets heavy footsteps on the dock outside.

"They're coming!" she said in almost a panic.

Sherlock took the key out of his pocket and turned the speed boat on, the motor roared to life and Sherlock immediately began to pull out of the dock, once they were out the door to the boat house was kicked open and in came the guards (along with Sebastian, wow that was quick.) one of the guards fired a shot in their direction causing both Sherlock and Molly to duck down.

"Stay down." whispered Sherlock.

Molly nodded and watched Sherlock stand up and pull a lever on the boat causing it to start moving, the boat then quickly began rushing through the water. Molly didn't dare look up adrenaline was still pumping through her veins and the sound of her heart pounding loudly made it difficult for her to think, her over whelming emotions and the fact that they had escaped... they actually escaped. And so Molly laughed, Sherlock looked down at her and gave her a look, maybe he thought she was going insane,

"Oh my god, we did it."

Sherlock nodded and sped the boat up, "We're not safe yet." he told her.

Molly sat up, "Do you know where we're going?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, you should rest."

But Molly couldn't possibly sleep, she was wide awake so instead she watched the island slowly disappear behind them the further away they were the safer she felt.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello those who are still following along! They escaped yay! But what is Moriarty going to do!? Don't think he's done with them yet, I hope you like this chapter not much happens, more of Sherlock's internal struggle with... feelings._

* * *

Molly didn't know how long they had driven, but soon she could see the lights of a city up ahead. Sherlock slowed down as they entered the docks and quickly parked to the closest dock to them, he turned the boat off and quickly exited the boat, helping Molly out as well. The brunette stayed close to Sherlock as the two made their way into the busy streets. They could hear people laughing and chattering in the distance she wondered how long it would take Sebastian and his men to follow.

"How long do you think we have?" she asked Sherlock.

Without looking at her he said: "I don't know, until the sun comes up, they only had one boat."

Molly nodded, "That was stupid of them."

"They weren't expecting us to escape."

Molly bit her lower lip and nodded, "What are we going to do now?"

"We have to find a place to hide let's keep walking and find somewhere to stay."

"But we don't have money."

Sherlock looked at her but didn't say anything.

"Wait! We have money don't we? How?"

"I broke into Moriarty's study while I was waiting." he told her.

Molly nodded and looked up ahead, "We'll have to find somewhere soon I'm not very comfortable being out in the open like this."

* * *

Sherlock felt Molly lean against his side, he turned his head to look at her, she must have felt the effects of the adrenaline leaving her body and now she was tired,

"Molly." she heard Sherlock say.

The pathologist let out a sleepy hum from the back of her throat and tried hard to keep her heavy lids open.

"I know you're tired but you have to stay awake."

"Alright." she whispered.

The two had walked a while; he wanted to make sure they were deeper in the city before finding a place to settle down. He finally spotted a hotel, it wasn't fancy and it looked like it hadn't been repaired (or had costumers) in years, it was perfect. Sherlock led Molly inside where a woman sat watching television; she perked up when she spotted them.

"Hello!" she said in chipper tone.

Sherlock was glad that she knew English, it was late and he really didn't feel like dealing with the language barrier.

"Your wife?" she asked curiously.

Sherlock looked down at a half asleep Molly leaning against him.

"Sure. We need a room." he said a little too quickly

The woman laid out a sign in book and handed Sherlock a pen, he began to scribble down a random name while the woman went to retrieve a key. Molly in the meantime went to sit down while Sherlock tapped his fingers impatiently on the counter. The woman finally came back and handed him the key, without a word he took it and paid the room, before leading Molly to their room.

He opened the door to their room and turned on the light, the room wasn't bad but he was too tired to complain. Molly made her way to the bathroom and shut the door behind her, Sherlock sat down and began to think about what had happened so far. They had escaped, but now Moriarty was going to go after them, he knew he couldn't call Mycroft that's what Moriarty would be expecting. He ran his hands through his dark curls and let out a sigh, he heard the toilet flush and the sink turn on, a few seconds later Molly exited the bathroom.

"We should try to get some sleep." she told him.

"You can have the bed."

"What about you?"

"Not tired."

Molly scowled at him and placed her hands on her hips, "When was the last time you had proper sleep?"

"...I don't know... A few days ago."

"Then sleep on the bed with me. Don't worry I don't have cooties or anything." she said with an eye roll.

"I don't need much sleep, I've-"

"Sherlock." she said with a hint or irritation.

Sherlock shut his mouth and nodded, getting up from his chair he walked over to the bed where he sat on the edge and began to slip off his shoes. Finally he laid down and Molly settled next to him a few seconds later, he turned off the light so the only light coming into the room was the colorful lights from the signs outside. Although his body was screaming for him to go to sleep, his mind was making it difficult for him to surrender, he hadn't realized how exhausted he actually was and it was all finally starting to catch up to him. And yet his mind was racing, he thought about everything, what Moriarty would do when he found out they were gone, about Molly...His eyes shifted the figure lying next to him, he couldn't see her face (her back was to him) but he could see the rise and fall of her shoulders as she took her breaths he almost thought she had fallen asleep, but he heard her talk.

"Sherlock..." she whispered.

"Yes?"

She turned around to face him, Sherlock could see her face now she looked frightened so vulnerable and...beautiful. Sherlock mentally cursed himself; it was no time to think like that, why was he thinking this all of a sudden? Maybe it was because he was tired... It made sense... He focused his attention back to Molly she took a breath before speaking.

"Will we be alright?" she whispered.

"Of course we will, I'll try to keep us safe." he began.

"I wasn't talking about that..." she muttered.

Sherlock suddenly understood what she was talking about.

"Molly..." he began.

"No, it was my fault I should have... never let him take you. It's my fault we're in this situation."

He could see tears forming in her eyes and Sherlock didn't know what to do, he wasn't good at comforting people it wasn't his area. Finally, he did the only thing he could think of, he slipped his hand around her waist and pulled her close to him, he heard Molly let out a squeak of surprise.

"Molly, get some rest. We'll talk about this later... Sleep."

He held her tight and Molly nodded, "Goodnight Sherlock." she whispered against his chest.

After a while he could hear Molly's soft breathing and he knew she'd fallen asleep, once again his mind flooded with thoughts he looked down at the pile of messy brown hair and let out a sigh, what was going to happen to them? They needed to get out of this town and quickly it wasn't safe to stay here longer than a day. Finally, Sherlock's eye lids became heavy with sleep he pressed Molly closer, feeling the presence of her so close almost... comforting, he closed his eyes and finally let sleep take over his body.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello readers! I want to say thanks to all who are still reading along! I can't stop thinking about this story so I've motivated myself to keep writing it, I guess my laziness has gone away (that's a good thing right?) This chapter is a little short, but that' alright the next chapter will be more filling. I don't think that makes any sense... Anyways! Feel free to review I always love hearing from you! _

* * *

Molly had fallen into a dreamless sleep after Sherlock comforted her the night before (He actually comforted her! Well... Maybe he just wanted to get her to shut up she wasn't sure yet) Molly was tired, her body ached and the softness of the bed made her want to lay on it forever...

"Molly wake up."

Molly felt Sherlock shake her softly which caused her to let out a groan in protest (Ok, _forever _was probably not an option).

"Let me sleep." she muttered angrily.

"They're looking for us." he said quickly.

The caused Molly's eyes to shoot open, she quickly sat up almost hitting her head against Sherlock's, luckily he stopped her before she could. The two stared at each other before the sound of men talking outside caused them to look up. They were talking a language she couldn't understand but she heard a knock for the room next to them followed by a voice saying something that sounded like..._police_?

"They're pretending to be the police?" she asked curiously.

Sherlock nodded and his eyes remained in the door, Molly shut her mouth as the men outside knocked on the door again she jumped when she heard them knock down the door to room, she guessed they were still going to check rooms regardless if anyone answered or not. Molly knew their room was next and apparently so did Sherlock. He grabbed her hand and tugged her out of bed, she grabbed her shoes as the two walked to the small window in the bathroom, Sherlock stuck his head out before looking back in the bathroom and motioning her to go to him.

"There's a fire escape. You go first, now hurry before-"

The two looked towards the direction of the door as they heard a loud knock, Sherlock didn't need to tell her twice, she placed her foot on top of Sherlock's leg as he gave her a boost through the window, the cool sea air hit her face and Molly quickly began climbing down the fire escape, once she was half way there she heard footsteps above her and saw Sherlock close behind, that made her feel a little relieved. Molly Hooper jumped down to the floor and quickly slipped on her shoes a few seconds later she was joined by Sherlock who led her towards the busy streets and away from the hotel.

* * *

"We have to leave this place." she said nervously.

After they left the hotel the two found a small cafe where they decided to come up with a plan. Sherlock had _found _them temporary disguises while they sat in the far corner of the cafe.

"Obviously."

Sherlock was staring down a map he had also _found _and was currently trying to come up with an escape plan, Molly nervously sipped her coffee and occasionally looked out the window.

"Stop that." he said sternly.

"I'm sorry, I'm just... scared."

Sherlock looked up from the map he was wearing sunglasses and a silly hat to cover up his dark hair but she could feel his eyes locked on her.

"Molly." he began, "Don't be scared. You know I won't let anything happen to you. Do you trust me?"

Molly was silent for a moment before nodding, "I trust you."

"Good."

And with that he went back to the map.

xXx

Molly picked at her food, she wasn't very hungry and she felt to expose out here in public, but she trusted Sherlock and she knew he'd keep her safe... Well try (that counted right?) Suddenly the detective let out a grunt of frustration.

"What is it?" she said hoping she didn't sound so...panic-y

"I think... The best option is to go to Italy. Verona, Italy to be more clear."

Molly made a face, "What? Why? You are aware that we're here." she pointed at their location on the map, "And Verona is all the way over here." she dragged her finger until she found the spot.

"Yes Molly, I am aware. I know it's dangerous, but we can't call Mycroft now can we?"

"And why not!?"

"They're looking for us, who's to say they aren't monitoring the phones all over the city? The minute I try to make contact with him we'll be surrounded. I have a... confidant in Verona, well last time I got in contact with her she was in Verona. She owes me a favor and she will do it, she will find a way to get us back to London safely."

"Who's this _confidant _of yours."

Sherlock's lip twitch, "She's not important, all that matters is thatI helped her settle into a new life a few months back and she owes me."

"Are you sure she can help us?" she asked him curiously.

Sherlock nodded and turned his attention back to the map, "There's a train station here if we can-"

"Sherlock we don't have passports. They won't let us buy tickets..."

Sherlock let out a sigh, "Who said we were going to buy tickets? We'll sneak into the train heading for Vlore."

Molly gave him a look, "We're sneaking it the train... This doesn't seem like a very good plan."

"Trust me, Molly. They never check trains anymore once we get to Vlore we'll take the ferry to Italy and I will get in contact with _her_, everything should go smoothly if you follow me lead."

"Alright, Sherlock I trust you."

Molly didn't feel any better about this plan of his, but she trusted Sherlock and he promised to keep her safe... what could go wrong?


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello readers! Another chapter whoo! I feel like my story is really lacking some Sherlolly feels so I promise I will add them in the upcoming chapters. I really like this chapter and I hope you all will too! And yes Irene is Sherlock's contact for those of you who were curious._

* * *

They did it, they actually did it. Somehow they managed to sneak into the train, Molly held on to Sherlock's hand as he searched for an empty cabin, with no luck. Finally, he turned to look at her and placed both hands on her shoulder.

"I need you to play along with me."

Molly just nodded as he opened the door to one of the rooms containing an elderly couple. Molly watched Sherlock's face completely change from the brooding, scowling, man (with amazing cheekbones) to someone she could never imagine him being. He smiled widely at the couple who looked up and gave them a confused look.

"Hi, we must be sharing cabins. Isn't that lovely, dear?" he tugged Molly into the cabin and closed the door behind them.

"We weren't aware we were sharing a cabin." said the men, his French accent thick making it almost difficult for her to understand.

Sherlock led her to the seat across from them and she managed a smile, "Trains do that a lot... Mix up cabins, sometimes we share cabins and sometimes we're by ourselves." said Sherlock.

"Oh do you two travel a lot?" asked the woman suddenly.

Sherlock nodded and pulled her close, "Oh yes! We've traveled all over the world it's very exciting. I'm Arthur by the way and this is my girlfriend Felicity."

He kissed her temple suddenly and Molly made a face _girlfriend? Did he just say girlfriend? _Did she hear him correctly? What had she gotten herself into. Molly then realized they were all waiting for her to say something.

"Oh, she's a little shy." he said with amusement.

The elderly couple laughed and nodded.

* * *

For the next few hours Molly watched in fascination as Sherlock socialized with Marie and Thomas (From Lyon, France). Molly had never seen Sherlock with so much... enthusiasm. He told them that the two had been together five years and they were heading to Vlore to finally tie the knot, the bullshit that came out of his mouth was so believable that for a second even _she _believed everything he was saying.

"Wow, I wish my husband and I were as adventurous as you two." said the woman.

"It's never to late." said Sherlock.

The trio laughed but suddenly stopped when the train halted.

"What's going on?" asked Molly suddenly.

"Oh, they have these silly checkpoints where they check for tickets, it's ridiculous and it takes forever to check everyone." said the woman.

Sherlock and Molly stared at each other _Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! _Molly was beginning to panic, since when did trains do these types of things!?

"I uh... have to use the loo." she said suddenly, "Darling; do you know where it is?"

Sherlock chuckled and nodded, "You'd think with all the money you're wasting that these cabins would come with their own restrooms."

Sherlock stood up and motioned Molly out into the tiny corridor; she didn't hear what Sherlock said to the elderly couple before closing the door behind them.

"Sherlock..." she began.

"Just walk." he ordered.

Molly did as she was told until he led her to the restroom; it was small but big enough for the two to fit without it being cramped.

"We can't hide in here." she told him.

"I know." he placed a hand on the small sliding window and popped his head out, "We're going to get off the train."

It took a moment for her to catch up, but once she did it was too late, Sherlock had already hopped out.

"Molly." he said from outside.

Molly popped her head out the train and looked around they were in a low bridge, and underneath them was a small river and she could spot a few buildings in the distance... a town.

"Sherlock..." she began.

"Molly, I need you to get off the train."

She looked down, it was a few feet down Sherlock had no problem because he was taller, but she knew if she jumped she'd get hurt. Suddenly she heard a pounding on the door followed by a voice speaking in Greek or was it French (Damn language barriers).

"Molly, I'll catch you just hurry up!" he said with a hint of irritation.

There was a pounding on the door again and Molly mentally cursed herself, she pulled her body up and carefully managed to get out taking Sherlock's hand the second she could, Sherlock caught her before she hit the ground she nodded her thanks and pushed away from him.

"What do we do now?" she muttered.

Sherlock began pacing; finally he ran his fingers through his hair and took her hand, "We jump."

"Wait? What!?"

"We need to get to town and that's in that direction."

He pointed to the buildings Molly had seen in the train, "Can't we just w-walk!?" she squeaked.

"No, we can't walk along railroad tracks it's dangerous."

"And jumping off a bloody bridge isn't!?"

"It's not even that high! You won't get hurt! Trust me."

Without a word he held tightened his grip on her hand and began sprinting towards the edge of the bridge, Molly's heart was pounding out of her chest.

"SHERLOCK! NO! STOP!"

She tried to pull back but it was too late, Molly let out a scream and her stomach made a flip as the two crashed into the water Sherlock let go of her hand the second they had hit the water, allowing Molly to swim up to the surface where let out a gasp as soon as her face made contact with the air, she swam towards Sherlock who was making his way to the shore. He helped her out of the water, Molly's clothes clung to her and she was cold,

"You bloody idiot." she cursed, "I hate you!"

"No you don't."

Molly let out a sigh and looked over her shoulder at the bridge (The one they had just jumped from!) and spotted the train, puffs of smoke emerge from the train and a loud whistle indicating that the train was leaving. Leaving Sherlock and Molly behind... Molly turned to look at Sherlock he was eyeing her strangely,

"What!?" she said with a hint of irritation.

Sherlock cleared his throat and shook his head, "Nothing. Come on we have a small ways to go."

Without another word he began walking towards the town, leaving Molly a few steps away, the pathologist let out a huff of air and followed closely behind.

* * *

Molly and Sherlock walked down an empty street, the sun was setting so many people were inside their homes. Luckily they had dried up a little on their walk over to the town so Molly wasn't as cranky as she had been before, Sherlock remained quiet as they walked down a random alley way.

"Sherlock what are we doing?"

Without answering her he walked up to a car and examining it before nodding (mostly to himself) and walking up to her and he stared at her head before grabbing one of the pins holding her hair up.

"Sherlock?"

He made it back to the car and began to pick the lock; once it opened he slipped her pin in his pocket and began pulling at the steering wheel cover until it popped off exposing a series of colorful wires.

"Oh my god are we stealing this car!?" she whispered urgently.

"Your powers of observation never cease to amaze me, Molly."

Molly scowled even though she knew he couldn't see her, Sherlock could be a real arse sometimes. She kept a lookout while Sherlock fumbled with the wiring, Molly _knew _it didn't take long to hot-wire a car.

"What's taking so long?"

"Sometimes things take time." she heard him say.

Molly let out a sigh and tugged at his collar, "Let me try."

Sherlock popped his head and gave her a look, "You want to try hot-wiring the car? Do you even know how?"

Molly glared at him and pushed him out of the way, "Bugger off and keep a look out."

She settled underneath the car and began fumbling with the wires, after a few minutes she set the wires in the correct spot and she heard the engine make a noise, the car turned on and Molly gave herself a triumphant smile, when she emerged from the car Sherlock was staring at her in awe.

"How-"

"My dad was a mechanic, I learned a few things from him." she said nonchalantly, "Are you sure you know where we're going?"

Sherlock nodded and went to sit in the car; Molly trotted over to the other side and slipped in, "I've calculated the route in my head and we're only an hour or so away."

Molly nodded and put on her seat belt, after Sherlock put on his he began to drive out of the alley way and on to the main street.

* * *

"Any signs of them!?" growled Sebastian into his mobile.

"N-No, sir. We've looked everywhere we don't think they're in town anymore."

Sebastian let out a sigh and shook his head, "Keep looking." and with that he hung up.

The tall blonde shoved his mobile in his pocket and walked back and forth to the men lined up in a military style formation, the guards who had been in charge of making sure the prisoners didn't escape.

"You had _one _job! On fucking job!" he roared.

The men remained quiet refusing to meet Sebastian's eye.

"Will someone tell me how the fuck they found out where the boat was located!?"

Again the men remained quiet and Sebastian frowned, he pulled out his revolver from his holster and lazily swung it in his hand.

"Well? Is anyone going to tell me?" he said impatiently.

One of the men finally let out a sigh, "I-It was m-my fault, s-sir." he stammered.

"You're fault?"

"Y-Yes, the girl said the boss called her and told her to retrieve something from the boat. Something he forgot..."

Sebastian listened to him and nodded, "What a clever girl…" he muttered. He then aimed the gun at the man's head and pulled the trigger, the other three flinched lightly as the body fell on the ground.

"Clean this up, and then get back to work."

The blonde put his gun away and took out his phone; he let out a sigh as her dialed Moriarty's number. After a few rings he picked up,

"What's up, Tiger?" he heard him say.

"We have a problem."

"What is it now?"

"They escaped, sir. Last night."

"And you waited THIS LONG TO TELL ME!"

"Sir.." he began.

"No! No, you know what? I want you to get your arse on the next plane to London."

"What? Why? Don't you want me to go look for them?" he told him.

"Oh trust me, this can work in our benefit oh they think they've gotten away? How wrong they are, now Sebby darling, get your pretty arse on the next damn plane to London."

And with that Jim hung up the phone, leaving Sebastian to wonder what in the world was he planning and why he needed him to get back to London.

"I don't understand that man sometimes..." he sighed.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello readers! I hope you're all doing well! I finally got time to post this chapter up... You get to find out what Moriarty was planning when he asked Seb to go back to London! Exciting stuff! I hope you like this chapter! Feel free to review! I enjoy reading your comments they make me feel all tingly with excitement. _

* * *

They eventually made it to Vlore, to Molly's surprise, apparently Sherlock _did _know the way (she should really stop questioning him). After sleeping in the car (Well Molly sleeping in the car) they were safely on a ferry heading for Brindisi, Italy the next day. Molly watched the beautiful city come into view she could spot a castle and many old buildings in the distance she realized had gotten so worked up with escaping Moriarty that she almost forgot to take a second and relax and enjoy the beautiful scenery in front of her. Once they arrived to the harbor the two exited along with the rest of the passengers and headed to the shops to buy a change of clothing, Molly was desperate for a shower and some food.

They then checked in to a small hotel that had a beautiful view of the town, the pathologist now sat on the floor brushing her wet hair while she watched some telly while Sherlock showered. She continued flipping through the channels, since Molly didn't understand half of what they kept saying on the telly, she mentally cursed herself for not taking another language while in school. She finally found and English speaking channel and was pleased to see the news was on maybe she could actually find out what was happening in the world (other than trying to guess), she continued to brush her hair as she paid attention to the telly,suddenly her jaw dropped as a familiar face appeared on the screen.

"What the hell!?" she said to herself.

She grabbed the remote and put the volume up, she wondered what the hell Sebastian was doing in the telly. But he didn't look like the Sebastian she had encountered on the island, this Sebastian had brown hair (obviously dyed) like hers there was no doubt that was Sebastian. He was at a press conference, what was he doing there? Molly leaned closer and squinted her eyes, the place looked so familiar...and she could see them now... Greg Lestrade and Sally Donovan were sitting in the back, she could see a disappointed look on Greg's face.

"Please, I just want my sister back safely." sobbed Sebastian.

A picture of Molly popped up on screen which caused her to gasp, the male on the screen went on to say that Sherlock threatened to kill her if he said anything about him being alive... Wait...Sherlock!? They showed pictures of Sherlock, before going back to Sebastian.

"Please, he _forced _my sister to help him. I just want my little sister back."

One of the reporters interjected, "It's been almost a month since he presumably killed himself, why has it taken you so long to come forward?"

"I found out about my sister's involvement with Sherlock Holmes, but I was to late. He took her and threatened me with her life, said that if I said anything he'd..." he fought back a sob before continuing, "He's an abductor and he deserves to rot in jail!"

Other reporters began talking in unison asking Sebastian questions that caused Lestrade to get up, "No more questions. No more questions."

He placed an arm around a "crying" Sebastian and led him out the room, Sebastian must have picked up some acting skills from Moriarty...Molly muted the television and stared into space, she couldn't believe what she just saw...

"Oh my god.." she whispered.

"That's really clever." she heard the baritone voice say behind her.

She turned her head to look at Sherlock, he had a towel wrapped around his waist and he was staring intensely at the television, it took Molly longer to look up at his face she immediately blushed and turned her head back to the screen.

"This is ridiculous." she began, "Wait! This means people know you're alive." she told him

"Yes, they also think I abducted you. Thanks to your _brother_."

"I don't even have a brother!You'd think they'd do a little investigating."

"You know they won't, they're all idiots."

The room grew quiet before Molly let out a sigh, "If they find us... You'll get arrested."

"Yes, but you'd be returned home... We'd both go home." he told her.

"But Moriarty will still be out there."

Sherlock nodded and stared at her, "Yes he would, and we can't have that happening can we?"

"What are we going to do?"

Sherlock scanned her face before walking to the bathroom and shutting the door behind him a few minutes later he came out dressed and walked towards the door.

"I'll be back."

And without waiting for her to reply he was out the room.

* * *

Sherlock walked down the streets of Brindisi, He had managed to get a message out to _The Woman _and now all he had to do was wait. He pulled down his hat to hide his hair and let out a sigh, he thought about what he saw on the television, about Moriarty and what he was planning. As if making him a fraud wasn't bad enough he had the world convinced that he had kidnapped Molly. He had them convince too, he recalled the look on Lestrade and Sally's face, Sally looked almost pleased, but Lestrade, there was still hope in his eyes, he had been one of the many people who always believed him a true... friend. _  
_

His thoughts went to John, it was clear (more like obvious) that John knew he was alive, he was clever and Sherlock knew (hoped) that John knew this was all somehow part of Moriarty's elaborate scheme. He entered a shop and walked down the aisle's until he settled on the hair dye products, choosing two random colors he headed to the cashier to pay, they would run out of money soon and that would cause a problem if they wanted to get to Verona...He wouldn't panic now, no he had promised Molly he'd keep them safe... But in order to do that he would have to get rid of Moriarty and with each passing day he became more difficult to touch, everyone believed he was Richard Brook the man had an immunity on him that without help it would be impossible for him to get to. He had to get in contact with Mycroft but he couldn't do it until he was sure they were safe.

* * *

Molly slowly ate the food she had prepared and looked out the window, Sherlock had out hours ago and she hadn't heard form him since, the little voice in her head was telling her everything was alright, but she was panicking, what if someone recognized him and he was being arrested at this very moment? What if one of Moriarty's men got to him? He would leave Molly alone, alone to deal with all this, she couldn't bare the thought.

She perked up at the sound of the door opening, she half expected it to be someone else, but relief flooded her when she saw Sherlock searching the room, his eyes stopped when they settled on her.

"Sherlock!" she squeaked, "Where have you been!? I was beginning to worry."

He shut the door behind him and took off his hat, "Please, you don't have to worry about me." he said with a smirk.

Molly got up from the small table and followed him into the bedroom where he set a plastic bag on the bed.

"What's that?"

"We have to change our appearances, we can't go running around looking like ourselves."

He grabbed the plastic bag and took her hand and led her into the bathroom where he sat her on the toilet.

"I need you to let your hair down for me."

Molly nodded and tugged the elastic band until her hair cascaded over her shoulder, Sherlock stared at her for a moment before nodding. Finally he reached inside the bag and took out a pair of scissors still encased in plastic. Molly's eyes suddenly widened,

"Wait!"

"Molly, we have to cut your hair it'll make you less recognizable."

"No, I... No, this is where I draw the line! I can't cut my hair."

"I know _you _can't, but I can."He let out a sigh, and began to take the scissors out of the plastic, "Plus, we don't have time to argue, if you don't want to go first then cut my hair."

He thrust the scissors in her direction and shoo'd her off the toilet where he then sat facing the wall. Molly nervously approached him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going to fuck up."

"You won't 'fuck' up, it's just hair it'll grow back."

Molly nodded and grabbed her comb from the sink she ran it a few times through his curls before grabbing a few strands and cutting.

xXx

Molly stared in the mirror at her shoulder length hair. She was a red head now, and it was...different. Sherlock emerged from the bathroom with a towel around his neck, his now blonde hair was fluffed and dried, Molly never imagined him as a blonde, but then again she never imagined herself as a red head head.

"You look...different." she told him.

"That's the point."

Molly nodded and walked to the kitchen, "You should eat."

Sherlock didn't protest and went to sit at the small table while Molly served him some food, she walked over to the table and set the plate down she gave Sherlock a gentle smile before turning on her heel and walking to the bedroom.

"Molly."

She stopped walking and turned her head to look at him, "Yes?"

"Could you... sit with me?"

Molly closed her mouth and smiled, she walked over to the table and sat across from him, the two sat in silence while Sherlock ate.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello readers! Sorry this is so late! I was having writer's block ugh. So everyone knows Sherlock's alive by this point! I'm so excited! I hope you're all enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it! Also a little spoiler for the next chapter! SHERLOLLY FLUFF AND LOTS OF IT! MUAHAHA! Feel free to review! _

* * *

In a private office inside the Diogenes club sat Mycroft Holmes and a file of Doctor Molly Hooper everything from family background to her years at University, even a few files from when she began her work at St. Bart's, and yet there was no evidence of her ever having a sibling. And if Molly Hooper didn't have a brother then who was that man? The man accusing his own brother of abducting the innocent woman... As if finding out his brother was in fact alive he finds out he's gotten himself into a heap of trouble.

"When will you ever learn." he muttered to himself.

As he continued reading the file, he heard fast pacing footsteps outside he quickly deduced they were coming to pay him a visit. Just as he suspected, a few seconds later the door swung open and in came Doctor Watson.

"Hello, John. It's been a while." he said without looking up from the file.

"Mycroft, what the bloody hell is going on!?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Please have a seat."

John let out a sigh and went to sit down, "You're telling me you didn't know..."

"I didn't know my brother was alive? No, I did not."

"And Molly Hooper?"

"What about her?"

"Did he really..."

"Take her? Yes, I'm afraid so."

"Wait, So her brother was telling the truth?"

Mycroft looked up from Molly Hooper's file and closed it, he motioned John to take it as soon as he did John read through her file.

"As you can see, Molly Hooper does _not _have any siblings. She has one uncle, but he's distant and looks nothing like the man claiming to be her brother."

John scanned the file before looking up at him, "So what the bloody hell is going on? Do you know where they are?"

Mycroft pressed his fingers together and leaned on the desk, he shook his head before letting out a sigh, "I don't know... I have my people searching now. Whatever is going on I'll get to the bottom of this."

John nodded and put Molly's file on the desk before getting up, "I can't believe he's alive...I saw him jump..." he breathed.

"The sooner we find them, the faster we'll get this all cleared up."

John nodded before getting up, "I'll help with whatever I can." he told him.

Mycroft smiled and nodded, "We'll be in touch, John. Goodbye."

* * *

"Aw, aren't these cute!" squeaked Molly as she help up the tiny cat figurines.

"Lovely..." he muttered in a bored tone.

Sherlock let out a huff of air as Molly window shopped, it had been four days since the Sebastian incident, and five days since he tried to get in contact with The Woman. And Sherlock was growing impatient, he had become uncomfortable with everything, with waiting, with staying in one place for to long, and Molly... Lately Molly's presence had become a little overwhelming, not in a bad way... Or at least he wasn't sure if it was in a bad way... He caught himself staring at her more and actually enjoying her presence (Which was bad...in a good way?), what the hell was happening to him?

He suspected that he was seeking comfort because Molly somehow understood what he was going through (well not exactly...) in a way he was just glad he wasn't alone in this, Molly was the only comfort he had of back home, of being back in London with Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, and John solving crimes and everything being back to normal... well his definition of normal. His thoughts went back to his friends it was likely that they knew he was alive, obviously. He wondered if how they felt, how John felt, was he mad? Relived? Sherlock let out a sigh and looked at the people on the streets going on about their days. Molly had suggested they went out and enjoyed the scenery, they've been cooped up in the tiny hotel and she wasn't as afraid now that they had disguised themselves. Sherlock reluctantly agreed perhaps the fresh air would help him think (Yeah right...)

"Sherlock?" she heard her say.

Sherlock turned around to look at her and rose his brow, "Yes?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Of course not. Did you forget the situation we are under?"

Molly frowned, "I didn't mean that you git. I meant... nevermind." she muttered.

Sherlock let out a sigh, "Out with it."

"It's just... You can tell me. I'm here if you need to talk, I understand you're under a lot of stress..."

As Molly began her long and tedious monologue, he attention adverted behind her where he spotted a man looking at them Sherlock made a face and watched the man motion him to follow before disappearing into an alleyway. Was this it? Should he go? What if it was a trap? He had to find out ...

"Sherlock, are you listening?"

Sherlock looked down at Molly, "Uh... Yes. Thank you, I will... be more open with you, I promise."

"That wasn't what I was talking about..." she muttered.

Sherlock nodded, "Of course... Hey! Listen! Why don't you go get us a seat at the café? I'm starving."

"You are?"

"Yes, go. I'll be back in a bit."

Before she could reply he pushed past her and hurried to where the man had gone to.

xXx

Sherlock cautiously made his way to the alleyway where the man leaned against the wall lighting a cigarette, as he got closer he could smell the tobacco goodness and it almost made his mouth water, god did he miss smoking... Sherlock shook the thoughts out of his head as he got closer the man pushed himself off the wall and made his way towards him. Sherlock suddenly stopped in his tracks as the man pushed past him and slipped a brown pouch in his hands, Sherlock looked up in confusion just as the man turned the corner. He slowly opened the pouch, inside were two stacks of money and a mobile his rows knitted together and he hurried towards the direction the man had gone but it was too late he had disappeared into the crowd of people. Just then the mobile began to ring, Sherlock slowly took it out of the pouch and looked at the ID, it was a blocked number.

"Of course." he muttered.

He pressed the talk button and held it up to his ear.

"Hello, Mr. Holmes." the female voice purred.

Sherlock's lip twitched lightly, "Hello, Woman."


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello readers! Finally I'm able to put this chapter up for you all. I've had it written for a few days, but it was a little tough because I wanted to fit in so much stuff into one chapter... that's why this is so long. I do hope you enjoy it! Oh! Before I forget, I'm writing two other stories at the moment called 'A little help' and 'Starry Nights' you should check them out!_

* * *

"Oh are you still not addressing me by my name?" she cooed, "I should just hang up the phone then..."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and scowled, "Irene..." he muttered bitterly.

"Oh that's better." she said in amusement, "You've become quite famous, Mr. Holmes. I don't think you know how faking your own death works; you're supposed to stay dead... Not kidnap some little pathologist."

"I didn't kidnap her... This is all Moriarty's doing." he growled.

"Oh..." she suddenly breathed, "Well... This is a game changer. So, you didn't kidnap her?"

"Why would I do that?" he scoffed, "Are you jealous?"

Irene laughed on the other end while Sherlock began pacing and looked over to the crowd of people, he could spot the café he had sent Molly to and spotted her sitting on one of the small tables outside, she was drinking something, coffee? He watched her take a sip and make a content face, No, tea. His lip twitched into a smile before it went back into a scowl.

"Who was that man?" he said suddenly, talking about the man who handed him the pouch.

"Oh just someone who owed me a favour. Why? Are you jealous?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Hardly."

"That's right you have that cute little doctor to play with**— **Maybe you can let me play with her too?" she said in a flirtatious tone that caused Sherlock to frown, "But we have to make you two safe first don't we? Did you see what was in the bag?" she asked curiously.

Sherlock nodded before speaking, "Yes, there's money in here." he looked at the contents in the bag.

"And?"

Sherlock dug around the bag until he found an envelope, he opened it up and pulled out a piece of paper with an address.

"You won't make it to Verona without the proper documentation. Go to this address, the man there is skilled with forging all the proper documentation it looks very authentic too."

"How do you know this person?" he asked curiously.

"Let's just say I know what he likes." she purred.

Sherlock stared at the address and put everything back in the bag, "Thank you." he said suddenly.

"You're very welcome, Mr. Holmes. I'll see you soon. Be careful who you contact with the phone." she told him.

And with that the line went dead, Sherlock stared at the phone for a while, he could do it, he could get in contact with Mycroft**— **but they weren't safe... He couldn't risk putting him and Molly in danger; it made sense if he waited. Sherlock let out a sigh and stuffed the phone in his pocket; he zipped up the pouch and made his way towards the pathologist.

* * *

Molly relaxed in her chair as she happily took sips of her tea, despite's Sherlock's odd behavior she was having a lovely day. With everything that was going on now it was good to know she could still feel so... content. It wasn't like she still wasn't afraid, of course she was, Molly would catch herself looking around in paranoia as if someone was coming to get them, disguising themselves did make her feel a little better, but she knew that if someone were truly looking for them they would be easy to spot.

The waiter came towards her with another cup of tea she had ordered for Sherlock, she smiled kindly at him and nodded her thanks as he walked away. Speaking of Sherlock where was he? The man did have a habit of leaving, but he was usually back in no time but Molly knew not to worry, he always found his way to her. Just then she spotted him crossing the cobblestone street, she noticed a small brown bag in his grasp, that rose her curiosity. The consulting detective sat on the chair across from her and grabbed his cuppa, he took a big gulp before making a face.

"We have to go." he said suddenly.

"What? Why?"

"I got in contact with Irene."

"Irene?"

"The Woman, Molly! Do catch up."

Molly pursed her lips before motioning him to continue, "She ended up being more useful than I originally thought.

"Oh?"

He set the brown pouch on the table and slid it over to her side, Molly took it in her small hands and stared at it before opening it, Molly then looked at the contents inside and looked up to meet Sherlock's eyes.

"Oh!" she said in surprise, "This is... nice of her."

"She owes me a favor she's just returning it." he said in a bored tone.

Molly took out the opened envelope and looked inside at the paper, "An address?"

"Yes! That's why we have to go."

"Are we going here?" she lifted up her hand with the address and Sherlock nodded.

"An associate of Irene who will help us get traveling papers."

Molly rose her brows, "Oh wow! Ok, let's go then."

She stuffed all the things back in the bag before zipping it up and handing it to Sherlock she then took one last gulp of her tea before standing up. Sherlock took a hold of her hand and the two began walking.

* * *

Molly sat on the dusty old couch with a faded out floral pattern as Sherlock went into the other room to get his picture taken, she spotted a grey cat making its way to the living room, it stopped walking at soon as it spotted her.

"Hello, kitty." she cooed.

The cat swished its tail before walking up to the couch and curling up into a ball, as Molly stretched her hand to pet it the door opened and out came Sherlock.

"Your turn."

Molly nodded and hurried past him into the room. The room was a little makeshift photography studio like the ones she remembered from school. The man motioned her to the tiny stool and sat her down.

"Oh what a pretty face! What's your name lovely?" he said in a thick Italian accent.

Molly blushed, "Molly."

"Call me Vincent." He began to slowly move her face for a good angle, "Stay." he commanded.

The man took a few pictures and went to look at his computer, "Ok, done!"

He unplugged his laptop and the two came out of the bedroom to meet up with Sherlock. Molly hid her amusement as the cat rubbed itself against his arm Sherlock didn't look amused.

"Vacuous feline." he muttered.

The blonde stood up and made his way towards Molly and Vincent, "So when can we get our documents."

Vincent set his laptop on the coffee table and began taping at it furiously, "Two days." he said nonchalantly.

"Two days!?" replied Sherlock with a hint of frustration.

"These things are delicate procedures that do take time. If you want them to look authentic it will take two days."

Molly looked up at Sherlock and said," We can stay here for two more days... can't we?"

Sherlock rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Oh hell, I suppose we can. But we will return in two days. They've better be ready." he warned.

The man nodded and smiled, "Of course. Two days, I promise."

Sherlock took a hold of Molly's hand and exited the man's house.

xXx

The two walked silently down the dark streets, "What do we do now?" asked Molly curiously.

"We wait."

The two made it into a more crowded part of town she noticed dancing and people selling sweets, it seemed like there was some sort of celebration going on.

"Sherlock..." she said suddenly.

"What is it?"

"Since we have nothing to do can we stay..."

"And do what?"

"Have fun?"

Sherlock looked down at her his face into a permanent scowl, he seemed to be thinking because after a few moments his face soften and he nodded.

"Fine, but you get one hour."

xXx

Molly happily ate her gelato as they walked down the crowded streets watching people dance and sing, she still had no idea what they were celebrating but she didn't care, she was having fun. Sherlock on the other had sulkily followed a few steps behind, no matter how much he sulked she refused to let him ruin her fun.

"Do you want some of my gelato? It's really good."

"No, I hate ice cream."

"Come on! Don't be a sour puss, it's good."

"Just because it's _good_ doesn't mean I want some."

"It's strawberry flavoured." she stated.

Sherlock let out a sigh and took the cup from her, "If it'll get you to shut up." he muttered bitterly.

She watched him take a spoonful and shove it in his mouth, his expression changed and a grin appeared on her face, he quickly caught her and glared.

"You liked it didn't you?" she said playfully.

Sherlock rolled his eyes before attempting to hand her the cup, "You can have it." she told him.

Sherlock nodded his thanks and began eating the gelato silently, the two resumed their walking. Suddenly a young woman took a hold of Molly's hand and pulled her towards the music and dancing, Molly panicked at took a hold of Sherlock's hand causing him to drop the cup of gelato she heard him make a noise in the back of his throat before focusing his attention on Molly and the woman who was leading them towards the other dancers.

"Molly." he said sternly.

"Sherlock, I don't want to do this either."

She heard Sherlock let out a sigh before pulling Molly towards him, causing the woman to let go of her she would have slammed into his chest if Sherlock didn't stop her in time, people formed a crowd around them and a few other dancers and music began to play. The two stood awkwardly as the other couples began dancing,

"Do you know how to dance?" murmured Molly.

Her face was warm with embarrassment, it wasn't that she couldn't dance, she just didn't know if she could dance with Sherlock, he had a tendency to make her feel like a fool and she knew he'd say something and walk away leaving her alone on the dance floor. Sherlock pursed his lips before taking a better hold of her,

"Just _one _dance. I absolutely loath dancing." he whispered against her ear.

Molly nodded and soon he was guiding her across the dance floor with the other dancers, to her surprise Sherlock could dance (Just another thing to add to the list) Molly looked up in surprise and caught him smirking at her and in return she began to laugh. Molly was having fun and even if he didn't want to admit it Sherlock was too.

xXx

Sherlock and Molly entered their hotel room laughing, and gripping onto each other for support Molly felt like she would pass out at any moment (she guessed laughing too much did that to a person)

"And he couldn't climb over the fence?" she said in amusement.

"No, I had to go back and help him... Obviously we lost the man we were chasing."

"Poor John, you can't blame him for trying."

Molly let go of Sherlock to go turn on the light, but she was stopped by him taking a hold of her Molly furrowed her brows and looked down at his hand.

"Sher**—**?"

He pulled her towards him allowing their lips to meet, it took Molly by surprise but she quickly leaned in closer there was an urgency to their kiss as if it was something they both desperately needed


	17. Chapter 17

_Hello readers! Sorry I've been M.I.A for a bit, mid-terms are a biiiitttcchhhh. I've also been stuck writing a paper, ugh. I swear it was like a billion pages, no more like... ten pages. Anyways! Thank you all for being so patient and I hope you enjoy this chapter! _

* * *

He didn't know what came over him, his mind clouded. One moment they were laughing and retelling stories and then Sherlock just got an urge to kiss her, it was a feeling he had never experienced before he wanted her. But just how long had he wanted her? He had thought more and more about Molly as the days went by and he knew he was starting to see her... as more than a friend.

He heard Molly let out a throaty moan as he pressed her tightly against the wall she tugged lightly on his bottom lip before engulfing her lips against his once more. But then she pulled away, he could almost hear the whimper of protest that escaped her lips, it had taken everything in her willpower to stop them, the small brunette looked up at him.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked suddenly.

Sherlock ran a hand through his blonde curls and stepped back to get a better look at her,

"I..." For once Sherlock didn't know what to say, why did he kiss her? Was it the spur of the moment? No, he _wanted _to kiss her... Finally, he looked back at Molly only to find her frowning at him (Oh..)

"You don't owe me anything." she whispered.

"Molly... I—"

"Save it... I'm going to bed."

Without another word she walked passed him and headed to the bedroom, he heard the soft click of the lock and let out a sigh,

"Stupid... Stupid... Stupid..." he whispered to himself, "Why are you letting these..._feelings_ take over you." he ranted quietly. It was dangerous, to let such feelings in, he vowed to keep them safe and he couldn't do that if there was... distractions. He wished he could talk to John, John would know what to do, John always knew. With another exasperated groan, the consulting detective headed to the door and exited their room, he needed air and time to think.

* * *

Molly Hooper stared intensely at the bedroom door, she didn't know what she expected to happen... Did she want Sherlock to burst in here and apologize? That was a bit un-characteristically of him, she knew it wouldn't happen, when she heard the front door open and close she let out a breath she didn't know was holding and pulled away from the door. Molly finally changed into a pair of pajama shorts and a plain vest, and began pacing around the room, trying to process what had happened earlier. Why had he kissed her? Maybe the stress of keeping them alive was finally catching up with him, it still didn't mean he had to play with her emotions like that... She knew he was aware of his feelings towards him, so why do something so... cruel? Molly rubbed her face tiredly and slumped on the bed,

"It was just a kiss..." she whispered to herself, "You're over thinking this... It didn't mean anything... Don't muck this up by making it awkward."

She nodded to herself and let out a sigh, how did she get dragged into this mess...Oh... Right... How she wished none of this never happened, she began to wonder what life would have been like if she never met Sherlock.

"No Sherlock means no Moriarty..." she whispered to herself, was that something she wanted a normal life? A life where men are of average intelligence and don't have _arch-enemies. _No, she liked it... she liked knowing people like that existed; she enjoyed the thrill of being involved.

"Oh..." she breathed, "Maybe there is something wrong with me."

Finally she pulled the duvet over her body and closed her eyes, she still didn't know how things between her and Sherlock would be in the morning but now she didn't care none of that mattered because despite everything he had kissed her actually kissed her! Molly feathered her fingers over her lips a grin appeared on her face and she snuggled closer to her pillow, he kissed her!

xXx

Molly woke up to a soft thump coming from the other side of the door; she looked around in sleepy confusion and wondered what time it was. Maybe Sherlock was just getting back from whatever it was he was doing. The pathologist pulled the duvet off her body and slowly stood up, then she heard the thumping again, geez Sherlock was being awfully loud Molly hoped he didn't do something stupid like get drunk... or worse. A gun shot was suddenly heard and Molly let out a squeak of surprise, ok maybe it wasn't Sherlock. Molly's eyes settled on the door knob as it began to jiggle and she began to panic, she needed to hide! She hurried to the bathroom and closed it behind her softly she climbed into the tub and curled into a ball trying hard to make herself disappear.

Molly let out a low whimper as she heard the door kicked open, a series of gun shots were then heard and Molly placed her arms over her head to block out the noise, once the gun shots stopped she heard a voice,

"Oi! They ain't in here!" she heard the man shout.

"Are you sure? We were told they were stayin' here." replied the other.

"Maybe they... left?"

"Check everywhere they could be hiding!"

Molly felt as if her heart was going to burst out of her chest, she could feel tears streaming down her cheek. Where the hell was Sherlock! Oh god, she was going to die, they were going to find her and kill her. It was quiet and it was agonizing, Molly wasn't sure what was going to happen next she heard the door knob turn and she quickly placed her hand over her mouth to calm her breathing. This was it, she thought to herself all this running was for nothing, she was going to die...

"Molly?" she heard the consulting detective say.

Molly opened her eyes to see Sherlock standing next to the tub looking down at her. Molly couldn't help herself and curled up into a tighter ball and began sobbing in relief, she heard Sherlock let out a breath and climbed in with her, he pulled her close and Molly placed her face against his chest, welcoming the warmth and embrace of another person.

"It's alright, Molly. You're safe." he whispered, he began running his fingers through her hair trying to comfort her as much as he could, but all she needed was a good cry.

The laid in silence as Molly's sobs subsided, she finally looked at him and smiled weakly,"Sorry." she mumbled.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked in confusion.

"For crying."

"You don't have to apologize for that, your life was in danger. Of course it makes sense to cry."

"Where were you?" she suddenly said, the two were still in the tub and Molly was in no mood to move, she enjoyed the closeness of being near someone.

"I'm sorry." he suddenly said.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"For leaving you."

Molly held her breath and nodded, "It's fine, just... don't do it again."

She heard him chuckle, feeling the vibration against his chest, "We need to go." Sherlock sat up pulling Molly with him, he helped her off the tub before stepping out into the bedroom. Molly let out a gasp, the bed was destroyed obviously from multiple gun shots,

"The must have thought we were hiding under the bed." she heard Sherlock say.

On the floor laid an unconscious body, Molly let out a yelp of surprise which caused Sherlock to look over at her,

"Oh yes... He'll be out for a while. The other one is in the other room, now grab what you need, Molly. We need to go."

Without another word Molly hurried to collect the stuff she thought they would need.

* * *

"Sherlock, I don't think he'll let us stay here..." muttered Molly nervously.

Sherlock pounded on the door again, until they spotted the hallway light up from the inside, Vincent opened the door and frowned at them.

"What the hell!? Wha—"

Before he could finish his sentence Sherlock walked inside, with Molly trailing behind.

"We need to stay here. At least until you're done without papers." instructed Sherlock.

"Oh no, no, no... What happened to that place you were staying at?"

"There was a... situation." stuttered Molly.

Molly retold the story and Vincent stared at them wide-eyed, "Oh hell no! You can't stay here! They'll find you I can't get mixed in this shit!"

Sherlock frowned and walked towards him, causing Vincent to step back, "Listen." he said calmly, Molly watched the horror intensify in Vincent's eyes, she didn't blame him one bit, "We're only staying here until you finish those documents so I suggest you get working on them. I can guarantee you that your services won't go un-rewarded."

Vincent nodded, "O-Ok, but two days! That's it." Sherlock gave him a fake smile and stepped back, "Do you have a spare bedroom? It's been a long night." Vincent nodded and looked over at Molly, "Down the hall the first door on the left are you two... Because, those sheets are Egyptian cotton I don't want them ruined with your... activities." he placed a hand on his hips and eyed them both,

"Oh, come on! I'm tired, can we not have this talk." muttered Molly angrily.

Sherlock smirked and looked over at Vincent, "You heard the lady." he took a hold of Molly's hand and led her to the bedroom, "Thank you, Vincent." said Molly before entering the room.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I just hope this doesn't end me getting killed." he muttered bitterly.


	18. Chapter 18

_Hello readers! I'm pleased to announce that I know how this story will end! I always love it when I figure it out because it makes writing it so much easier. Well... Let me know how you like this chapter, I'm very pleased with what's going on so far._

_Until next time!_

* * *

Two days later and they were on a train to Verona. It seemed that Vincent's forgeries where better than they had anticipated, at checkups they wouldn't be questioned which settled their nerves a little, well it settled Molly's nerves at least. She wasn't entirely sure about Sherlock, the two had barely spoken since their kiss and she didn't know if she should bring it up...She kept telling herself it didn't mean anything that it was a spur of the moment kiss (If those existed). Molly was growing tired of this; maybe she was just putting too much thought into it...

"Molly." said Sherlock suddenly.

Molly looked away from the window and turned her attention to Sherlock who was laying down on the plush train seats, his hands were steepled under his chin and he didn't seem to be paying no thought to Molly. They were lucky enough to get their own cabin in the train this was good for both Molly and Sherlock; they wouldn't have to talk to anyone, including each other. The brunette opened her mouth to ask Sherlock what he wanted, but he quickly interrupted (typical)

"You need to shut up." he said casually.

"I didn't—"

"You're thinking... It's distracting."

Molly let out a huff of air and Sherlock turned to look at her, "I know what you're thinking about." he stated.

"Good for you." she huffed.

Sherlock lifted himself into the sitting position and eyed her curiously, "I kissed you because I wanted to."

Molly frowned slightly and bit her lip, "Oh..." she whispered, "Why?"

"Why did I want to kiss you?"

"Yes."

Sherlock shifted uncomfortably in his chair and ran his fingers through his fluffy curls, she could already spot black roots and she knew it would be time for another dye job; Molly removed her attention from his hair and focused on his face she was surprise to find her staring at her. The two stared at each other until a voice on the intercom announced that they were arriving, Molly noticed Sherlock let out a breath of air as he stood up.

"Sherlock." she began.

"We should gather our things..." he murmured.

Molly let out a sigh and nodded, the two quietly began to gather up their belongings.

* * *

Sherlock walked a few steps in front of Molly; he knew that the conversation about the _kiss _wasn't over. He didn't regret the kiss at all, but being in the situation that they were, he almost wished it didn't happen... almost. As the crowd of people grew thicker he turned his head to look over at Molly and without a word he slipped his hand over hers and pulled her close, the last thing he wanted was for either of them to get lost.

"Do you know what we have to do next?" ask Molly curiously.

The consulting detective pulled her to a small restaurant and sat them down at one of the tables in the back, Sherlock scanned the crowd of people for anything... anyone that seemed out of the ordinary. For once, Sherlock didn't know what to do next,

"You might as well get something to eat." he told her, "We might be waiting here a while."

"What about you?" she replied.

"Not hungry."

"Sherlock..." She said with a hint of irritation, "You need to eat too."

Molly let out a sigh when Sherlock didn't respond; instead he continued to look out the window. A few minutes later she returned with a tray with two sandwiches and two bags of crisps.

"Molly I told you—" he began.

"And I'm telling you to eat." she said in a firm tone.

Sherlock glared at her and she returned it, which surprised him. Molly's new found confidence was... pleasing. He finally nodded and Molly gave him a bright smile, she set the tray down on the table and handed him his food which he reluctantly took.

xXx

The two ate in silence; occasionally Sherlock would point out something from a pedestrian walking by and smirked when he saw Molly look at him in awe,

"That never ceases to amaze me." she breath

Sherlock opened his mouth to reply, but a quick _ping _sounded from his pocket and he quickly pulled out the phone he saw an incoming text from a blocked number and he quickly opened to read it.

_There's a car waiting for you it'll take you were you need to go. I'll see you soon. xI_

A triumphant smile emerged on his lips and Molly gave him a confused look, "What is it?" she asked as she popped a crisp into her mouth a chewing it slowly.

"It's time for us to go."

He got up from his seat and pulled Molly up with him, he grabbed their luggage and hastily made his way out of the restaurant. Sherlock scanned the area, until his eyes settled on a red car, as they approached it the driver got out and opened the door before going back inside the car. The consulting detective let Molly slide in first before getting in the car himself; once he closed the door the car began moving.

* * *

Molly looked out the window, if it weren't for their current situation Molly would love to go explore the city. Verona was absolutely beautiful, the buildings were old and Molly could see the hard work put into them, the stories this city must hold. They crossed a stone bridge and Molly couldn't help but feel like a child again as she happily stared at the water and the boats underneath them, what it must be like to live in a city like this. It was gorgeous and thriving with life, it made Molly a little jealous; she wondered what it must be like to live a life with no worries. Perhaps when this was all over she would come back here and enjoy a little Holiday just by herself.

For the entire ride the two sat in silence, occasionally she would look over at him and catch him looking at her before turning over to look out the window. Molly bit back a smile; he really didn't know how to be subtle did he? The car pulled up to an iron gate, once it opened the car began driving. Molly stared in awe as the beautiful manor came into view. The manor was big and it seemed to get bigger as they drew closer, two columns sat covered in greenery leading up to a black door. The car stopped in front of the marble steps and Sherlock quickly got out, not bothering to help the pathologist out of the car. Once they got their things out the car it drove off, the pair then made their way up the stairs where the door opened and out came a red-headed woman wearing a tight black skirt and a green top, Molly wondered if that was Irene... A dazzling smile appeared on the woman's pink lips as she stepped out of the way to let them in. Once they were inside, the woman shut the door behind them,

"She'll be right out." she told them, "I'll have... someone take those bags for you."

Molly watched as she pressed a button on the wall and a pair of men came out from one of the doors, they took their luggage and retreated. Molly nervously fidgeted with her hands; the pathologist had no clue why she was so nervous. Perhaps it was because this place gave off such a... regal vibe. Everything was lovely and expensive looking; even the people had an expensive look to them. Molly could only imagine how horrible she must look.

"Stop fidgeting, Molly. It's annoying." Said Sherlock with a hint of frustration.

"Sorry." she whispered in reply.

The woman on the side giggled softly before opening a door to the sitting area, "You two can wait in here." she gave them a kind smile before making her way into the room the two men had come out of before. Sherlock eyed the room curiously before shrugging and making his way inside, Molly followed closely behind.

"She does like to keep people waiting." he said as he sat down on the plush couch.

"She does?" she asked curiously.

Sherlock turned to look at her, but his eyes focused on something behind her,

"Aw, I don't always make people wait." purred a female voice behind Molly, "I always make an exception for you, Mr. Holmes."


	19. Chapter 19

Molly turned around to see the body that belonged to the voice, her jaw nearly dropped at the beautiful woman standing in front of her. Molly just knew this was Irene Adler, and suddenly Molly felt intimidated. This was the woman who Sherlock mourned over for months; Molly always wondered if his feelings for her were more than he led on. John never told her anything because he didn't know, and now looking at her she almost understood why he would feel bad about her death, the woman was gorgeous! Irene wore a sleek black dress that went down around her ankles; Molly's eyes settled at the beautiful pair of heels that, if she wore, she'd probably fall and break her neck. The woman suddenly looked away from Sherlock and eyed Molly curiously before a grinned appeared on her red lips.

"You must be, Molly. I've heard so much about you."

"Y-You have?"

"Well mostly on the telly, your dear brother is desperately trying to get you back safely." She laughed before continuing, "I didn't know you were Sebastian Moran's sister... He always told me stories about how he killed his brother, I was never aware that he had a sister." she teased.

"I'm not his sister." muttered Molly

Irene ignored her and puckered her lips and placed a feathered touch on Molly's cheek, "Oh, but if I had someone like you I'd desperately want them back at my side." The woman looked over at Sherlock, "You didn't tell me she was so pretty." she cooed. Irene then leaned against her close enough so Molly could feel her breath on her neck, "I bet I can figure out what you like." she purred in her ear.

Molly felt a hand on her shoulder and she quickly stiffened, Sherlock pulled her to her side and glared at Irene, "That's enough." he said sternly.

Irene laughed softly and placed a hand on her hip, "Oh, you don't like me touching her? Is that jealousy I'm sensing?"

Molly looked up at Sherlock and saw his jaw clench, "Don't." he said in a tone.

"Oh! This is new." she breathed.

Both Irene and Sherlock stared at each other as if they were having a conversation that Molly was unaware of, which made her extremely uncomfortable. Sherlock was still holding on to her, rather tightly and it didn't look like he was letting go anytime soon. Finally, Irene let out a bored sigh and stepped back,

"I'm hungry, we should have dinner." She gave them a dazzling grin as if what she had said were some joke only she knew about, "But first... You should get settled in, you must feel awful after all that travel."

She began walking and Sherlock relaxed his grip, Molly gave him a questioning look but he ignored her, instead he followed Irene out of the room. Molly stood there for a few more seconds before letting out a huff of air; she feared she would never understand Sherlock Holmes.

xXx

After Irene showed her where she would be staying Molly was pleased to find her clothes already in her room. Molly decided to take a shower before dinner, the hot water immediately washed away the grime from her days of travel and she felt better and much cleaner. She let out a content sigh as she exited the steam filled bathroom, the second she looked over to her bed and let out a frightened squeak, only to have a grin appear on the woman sitting there,

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I frighten you?" she purred.

Molly clutched on to her chest and let her breathing go back to normal before speaking, "No, you just...startled me that's all."

Irene stood up and began circling her like a shark going in for the kill, Molly bit her lip as Irene settled in front of her,

"What does he see in you?" she said, it didn't sound like a question directed towards her, the woman continued to look at her before a hum escaped her lips, "Interesting." she muttered softly.

"What? What is it?" blurted Molly suddenly.

Irene shook her head and gave her a dazzling smile, "I'm just trying to figure out what makes you so special." She gave her one last glance before turning on her heel, "I'm sure I'll figure it out." and with that she exited the room, leaving Molly more confused than ever.

* * *

Molly quietly ate her food as Irene talked, mainly about Sherlock and his kidnapping of Molly and how there was a national search for them, Molly never expected for this to get so much attention, she knew that had more to do with Sherlock than with her. Apparently they had a screen shot from a CCTV camera of them at the train station back in Volos,

"So does that mean they think we're still in Greece?" she said as she looked up from her food.

Irene shrugged, "There's no way of knowing for all we know Moriarty knows where you are. Which reminds me, I'm leaving in a few days."

Sherlock looked away from Molly and focused his eyes on Irene, "Why?"

Irene grabbed her glass of wine and took a small drink, "I can't have Moriarty finding out I'm alive, the only reason I faked my death was so he couldn't find me. Helping you two was a big risk on my part and now that you're here there's a chance you're being watched and I can't have any of Moriarty's men seeing me."

Sherlock remained quiet while Molly took a small bite of her food, "So where are you going?" she asked curiously.

Irene leaned back in her chair and smiled, "I have a little place in Germany that's long overdue for a visit."

Molly nodded and turned to Sherlock, she noticed his food was untouched and Molly scowled, "Sherlock you should eat." she suggested.

"I'm not hungry."

His eyes caught hers, "Sherlock..." The two stared at each other silently arguing before he let out a sigh and picked up his fork to stab a few pieces of vegetables before munching them angrily, a smiled formed on Molly's lips before going back to her own food.

"If I knew it just took a pair of innocent doe eyes to get you to have dinner, I would have put up the act for you a long time ago, Mr. Holmes." said Irene in amusement.

Sherlock rolled his eyes before going back to his food.

* * *

After dinner the three retreated back to the sitting room from earlier, Irene sat across from them and scrolled endlessly through her mobile, while Molly sat beside him reading a book from Irene's library. Sherlock on the other hand sorted through his mind palace.

"Mycroft." he said suddenly.

Both women looked up to look at Sherlock; Molly was the first to speak, "What about him?" she asked curiously.

Sherlock glanced at her, "I should get in contact with him."

Irene suddenly chuckled and placed her phone on her lab, "You think The Iceman will drop everything to come help his little brother?"

"It's worth a try." said Molly.

Irene scoffed and went back to her phone, "The man is cold, and he probably believes all those things that are being said about you."

"I doubt it." he retorted.

"Oh? What makes you believe that." she asked.

Molly set her book down and grinned, "John Watson."

"What about Dr. Watson?"

Both Sherlock and Irene were looking at Molly, a look of amusement on Irene's face and a look of interest in Sherlock's. Molly shrugged and stood up, "John knows Sherlock better than anyone. I doubt he'd believe his best friend would... kidnap someone or at least not without a purpose. So, I'm pretty sure he'd know something is wrong, and where would he go?" she looked at Sherlock before continuing, "He'd go to the only other person who knows Sherlock better than he does and that's his brother. I'm sure he'd wipe any doubts about Sherlock out of Mycroft's head, so they're probably working on something as we speak."

The two stared at her for a moment, before Irene looked at Sherlock, "Oh I see why you like this one now." Molly shrugged and gave them both a friendly smile, "I'm going to bed, thank you for letting us stay here, Irene. Good night." she grabbed the book from the couch and began walking out of the room, Sherlock kept his eyes on her until she was out of the room.

"You like her."

Irene's voice turned his attention back to the woman; he rose his brow and leaned against the couch, "Of course I do why wouldn't I like her?" he scoffed

Irene studied him for a bit before grinning, "You know what I mean, you… fancy her."

Sherlock remained quiet, "Oh so you do fancy her?" she confirmed

Again, Sherlock remained quiet, "Aren't you going to say anything? Cat got your tongue... Or in this case, mouse." she laughed at her joke and Sherlock rolled his eyes,

"Tell me, how do you... deal with these things? I'm truly curious, come now Sherlock. Don't be afraid to tell me, it'll be just between us... this little... girl talk."

Sherlock let out a sigh, "Lately... I have felt... different towards Molly. I am inexperienced with these types of feelings and I don't know what to do, I find myself angry not at her, but at myself. I don't think it's neither the proper time nor place for me to start developing... feelings, especially towards Molly."

"And why not her? Clearly she likes you." replied Irene with interest.

"Because I don't deserve her, I'm no good for her. She won't find happiness with me; I don't think I can give her what she wants."

Irene shrugged, "I'm sure she doesn't care for any of that."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you _are _new at this." she shifted in her seat and removed her heels, "She cares about you, and I'm sure you'll put her through hell a few times. But she won't care because all she wants is you and you're right, you don't deserve her she's entirely too good for you. You're just putting too much thought into this, Molly _will _be happy because all she wants is you."

Irene stood up and made her way towards the door, "Don't be afraid to let someone into that barrier of yours." Irene gave wink before leaving the room.

Sherlock let out a huff of air and pressed his hands against his chin, was he putting too much thought into this? Was Irene right after all... He never thought he'd see the day where he asked himself if Irene Adler was right... There was definitely something wrong with him. Finally, Sherlock stood up and made his way up the stairs, instead of heading to his room he slowly entered Molly's. He could see Molly's form in the dimly lit room, he spotted the book she had read earlier downstairs on the bed side table. Sherlock listened to her soft breathing as he contemplated what to do next, there was a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach and Sherlock had no idea what it was... After internally debating with himself he finally closed the door behind him and walked over to the empty side of the bed, he took off his shoes and laid down on the bed. Molly let out a sleepy groan as she turned around to face him,

"Sherlock?" she said in a groggy tone.

"Go back to sleep." he whispered.

"Is everything alright?" she rubbed her tired eyes and gave him a confused look.

Sherlock nodded as he thought about how beautiful she looked now, he cupped her cheek and smiled softly, "Everything's fine."

Molly nodded and pulled back the duvet allowing him to slip into the warmth underneath, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closed allowing her to snuggle against his chest, after a few moments Molly went back to sleep. Sherlock listened to her soft breathing and closed his eyes; he wondered if he was making the right choice by finally letting his feeling for Molly come out, he just hoped he wasn't making a mistake.


	20. Chapter 20

_Helloooo lovelies! I finally got a chance to write this chapter, yay! Thanks to all of you who have stuck with it you are all truly wonderful. I really do hope you like this chapter._

_Thanks to all of you who reviewed my last chapter, Irene is one of my favorite characters and I try not to make her a baddy like so many people make her off to be, she was just someone who wants to survive and will do anything to do it, we would all do it if we had no choice. Just saying..._

_Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

John paced around the flat, occasionally grunting in frustration and running his fingers through his hair. He just couldn't do it, he couldn't do it anymore!It was beginning to exhaust him, waiting for Mycroft to give him any information, it was beginning to take a toll in his life and he knew it was time to take action. The ex-army doctor pulled out his phone and pressed the talk button once he found the name he needed.

"John? Is everything alright?" said the voice of DI Lestrade from the other side.

"Hi, Greg. I need your help." he said rather quickly.

"Do you now? Does this have to do with Sherlock?"

John rubbed the bridge of his nose and nodded, "Yes... Can we meet somewhere? I think we need to talk face to face."

"I'm near Baker Street; I'll pop around in a bit."

The two exchanged a few words before hanging up, John then headed to the kitchen to ready some tea for Greg's visit.

xXx

Once Lestrade arrived, John had told him the information he had gotten from Mycroft the day he marched into his office, and how Molly didn't in fact, have a brother. Lestrade stared at him open-mouthed and let out a breath of air.

"Bloody hell... You're telling me Dillon Hooper isn't who he says he is? I knew it! Molly never mentioned having a brother." exclaimed Lestrade, "You think this man has something to do with**—**"

"Moriarty? Yes, I do."

"But, I can't make any arrests until we have proof."

John leaned back on his chair and let out a sigh, it was already bad enough that Moriarty was out there pretending to be Richard Brook and giving fake interviews, it made him sick whenever he saw him on the telly. Now this... What in the world was Moriarty planning?

"We have to find out who he is." he said suddenly, "Do you think you can take me to him?" he asked Lestrade curiously.

"What reason would you have to pay him a visit?

"I don't know... we could say I'm there to apologize on Sherlock's behalf...You know... for kidnapping his _sister. _We just need something... anything that we can use to find out his identity... a fingerprint!"

Lestrade nodded and got up, "We can go now he's staying at Molly's flat."

John nodded and hurried to get his coat, the two quickly made their way downstairs and towards Molly Hooper's flat.

xXx

Lestrade knocked on the door to Molly's flat and waited,

"Remember, we need to get him to touch something long enough to get a finger print of off it." whispered John.

Lestrade nodded and looked up at the door as it clicked open, the tall brown-haired man blinked in surprise and smiled at them.

"Detective Inspector, what do I owe the visit? Have you found something about my sister?"

The man eyes John curiously before focusing on Lestrade, "No, actually... We're here to talk to you. This is**—**"

"John Watson." interrupted John.

John extended a gloved hand and waited for the man to shake it, "Yes, I know who you are... I read your blog, and Molly talked about you once in a while. You hung out with Mr. Holmes." he shook his hand briefly before opening the door to motion the pair in. John looked around Molly's flat, the place still looked the same besides a few of_ Dillon's_ things, he spotted a workout section in one corner and two separate mugs, he had a visitor within the last hour and he wondered who...

"So what can I do for you two?" he asked curiously.

John gave him an apologetic smile and nodded, "Actually, I wanted to talk to you... Listen, I didn't know Sherlock... would do this. Take your sister, Molly is a good person, and I just want to apologize for everything he's putting you through."

He noticed the man squirm slightly before reaching into his pockets and pulling out a cigarette, he patted his trousers down for a lighter, but Lestrade made a noise, he took out his clipper lighter and tossed it over to him, Dillon nodded his thanks and looked it over before lighting his cigarette and walking over to hand it back to Lestrade, but before he could do it John got in the way and took it.

"Greg, I thought you quit smoking?"

"I... Uh, the stress is really getting to me." he admitted.

John scowled, "I'll just hold on to this. You promised to quit."

Lestrade let out a sigh and John turned his attention back to Dillon, "Listen I just came here to apologize for Sherlock, I know it won't do much, but I promise we'll get your sister back."

Dillon nodded carefully, "Yes... well is that all? I don't want to seem rude, but it's been a long day and..."

"Of course, sorry." replied Lestrade.

The pair shuffled out of the flat and walked out of Molly's building, they entered Lestrade's car where the DI let out a sigh, "We didn't get anything." he muttered irritably, "Maybe I can try to get a warrant for some fingerprints."

John chuckled causing Lestrade to frown at him, "This is serious! We both want to get to the bottom of this! We both want Sherlock and Molly back."

John shook his head and showed him the lighter in his gloved hands, "We have his fingerprint." he reflected the lighter in the sun and there in the middle was the fingerprint of the man claiming to be Molly Hooper's brother.

"That's brilliant!" exclaimed Lestrade.

The two chuckled as they began driving, "Let's see who you really are." said John.

* * *

"It was nice getting to know you, Irene." said Molly sincerely.

Sherlock, Molly, and Irene stood outside the car while the driver put her luggage in the boot, Molly seemed truly sad to see the ex-dominatrix go, but Sherlock on the other hand was relieved. He felt uneasy with Irene around, it wasn't like he saw her as a problem or even a threat, he just couldn't seem to put his guard off around her. She wasn't someone he could trust, at least not yet, the only reason the woman had helped him was because she owed him a favor, who knew how long it would be until she blabbed to someone about their whereabouts. Sherlock took a mental note to talk to Molly about leaving, possibly in a few days.

Speaking of Molly, nothing had occurred the night he went to sleep in her bed, not that he expected anything to happen. The next morning the two awoke as if nothing had occurred and Sherlock couldn't bring himself to say anything, he slept with her every night since then. She never said anything or did anything to stop him from continuing, Sherlock knew she just wanted someone by her side as much as he wanted someone by his. He had grown so accustomed to being around her, that if felt strange to be apart from each other longer than an hour. They would roam around the manor, but the two would somehow always end up sitting on the couch together. Irene didn't seem to question it much; she did scold Sherlock for not making any moves on Molly claiming that if it were her she'd already have her "tied to the bed making her bed for mercy." Sherlock's only reply to that was a eye roll and a glare, he didn't appreciate her teasing about his feelings. Another reason why he was glad she was leaving,

"It was lovely getting to know you as well, dear. I do hope we see each other in different circumstances, I wasn't lying about figuring out what you like." She gave the pathologist a wink causing her to blush slightly. How dare she make his Molly blush!? Only he was allowed to do that. Irene looked over at Sherlock and smirked, could she see what he was doing to him? Of course she could, she was doing it on purpose and he was letting her get away with it.

"You know it's not too late to have dinner." she purred.

"I'm not hungry." he muttered bitterly.

"Of course you're not, you have something keeping you satisfied don't you?" The woman eyed Molly, before fixating his eyes back on Sherlock, "All that aside, I had a pleasant time in your company. But please, don't contact me again, Sherlock. I have repaid my debt to you." she gave him a dazzling smile before continuing, "Feel free to stay here for as long as you need, but if you sense anything wrong. Leave. The workers will be here for a few more days after that, it'll just be you two. If you need to go into town for anything, just be very careful not to be seen, I know what it's like to be in the run."

Sherlock noticed her give them a sad smile, but it quickly changed the promiscuous one he was used to. He watched as Molly nodded at Irene's words,

"Thank you so much for lending us your home." she said.

Molly was always so polite, even to those she barely knew, somehow it made Sherlock feel warm, how could a person like her like someone like him?

Irene gave the two one last look before entering the car, once inside she rolled down the window and leaned in, "Take care you two and please to ruin any of my furniture it's quite expensive."

Sherlock had no idea what she meant about that but he did see Molly blush, he, on the other hand chose to ignore her comment. The car drove off and after a while Molly headed up the stairs into the manor, Sherlock followed closely behind.

* * *

Molly sat lazily on the couch peeling an orange, the place was quiet now that Irene had left and Sherlock wasn't much of a talker. Lately, he seemed to go into his mind palace, and it made her slightly nervous. Irene had assured her that it had nothing to do with her, but Molly didn't believe her. Sherlock seemed different around her lately, they did sleep together every night, but nothing ever happened... and that was good... right? Did she want something to happen? They had already kissed, but she had broken it off...

"Way to go, Molly." she muttered to herself.

"Why do you say that?" replied Sherlock from the doorway.

Molly let out a startled squeak and watched him settle on the couch beside her, he took the orange from her hand and began to peel it for her.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her curiously.

"Uh...nothing I'm just... thinking." she stammered.

"What are you thinking about?" he said without looking up from the orange.

Molly watched his long fingers peel the orange, the smell of citrus filled the air and Molly gulped in a breath, "I'm just thinking about what we're going to do next."

Sherlock nodded, but still didn't look up, "You're not very good at this are you?"

"Good at what?" she replied.

"Lying."

He looked up and caught her eye; Molly began to blink rapidly and turned to look at a painting on the wall, anything to keep her eyes from meeting his.

"W-we should really be thinking of what to do next." she told him hoping to change the subject.

"Yes... I don't know how long before Irene tells someone we're staying here."

Molly looked at him and frowned, "She wouldn't do that..."

Sherlock finished peeling her orange and handed it to her, "All Irene wants is to survive and to be left alone. Who's to know that she won't exchange any valuable information to ensure her security, It wouldn't be the first time she's done it."

Molly nodded to herself and took a slice of the orange before popping it in her mouth; Sherlock watched her briefly before looking away.

"What do you suggest we do next?" she asked.

"I've spoken to Mycroft." he said suddenly.

"What!? When?"

Sherlock leaned back on the couch, "About an hour ago."

"Why didn't you tell me!?" she whined.

"I just did." he replied in a casual tone.

Molly let out a sigh, "What did he say?"

Sherlock snatched a orange slice from Molly and popped it into his mouth, "We agreed that this place." he waved his hand lazily, "Isn't safe, and that we can't wait for his people to come get us. Not with the risk of Irene revealing our location."

Molly hung into his every word and nodded, "So what did you two come up with?"

"Paris."

"Paris?" she replied in confusion.

"That's what I said didn't I?" he grabbed another orange slice and bit into it.

"What about Paris?"

"We have a home in Paris. Mycroft has arrange a plane to take us there in a few days, once we arrive we will be brought back to London. Then we can clear this whole mess up."

A smile suddenly grew on her face, "That's brilliant! You two are brilliant!"

Finally, she would get to go home; she would see all their friends and get everything cleared up. Their lives would finally go back to normal...and that was what Molly Hooper wanted. Everything to go back to normal, she'd go back to work and Sherlock would go back to solving crimes, their time together forgotten...

"Tell me what you're thinking." he said suddenly.

Molly shook her head and gave him a soft smile, "It's not important."

Sherlock let out a sigh, "It obviously is, Molly. I saw your expression change, something is bothering you."

He stared at her face, clearly trying to figure her out, his jaw clench and he scowled, "Don't." he said in a serious tone.

"Wha**—**" she began.

"You think that once we go back to London everything will go back to normal... That our time here will mean nothing." he gave her a look before continuing, "I don't want you to think that, Molly. I don't want you to go back to thinking you don't count, because you do count and you always will."

Molly didn't know what possessed her to do what she did next, but in an instant she flung her arms around Sherlock's neck and planted a kiss on his lips. She didn't see his reaction, but he quickly wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and pressed her close. She could taste the citrus from the orange on his lip, but that only urged her to kiss him harder, she moved her lips along with his, once he parted his lips slightly Molly darted her tongue inside. Sherlock laid her on the couch without breaking contact, the only time the two broke apart was to catch their breaths, soon they were at it again. A soft breathy moan escaped Molly's lips as Sherlock began trailing hungry kisses against her jaw, her hands found his hair and she ran her fingers through them,

"Sherlock." she breathed.

Sherlock only hummed in response but didn't stop kissing her, "Not here." she whispered. It was always one of Molly's fears to have someone walk in on her and her partner well... you know. It always made her feel uneasy, she was aware that some of the house workers were still lurking and that made her nervous. Sherlock must have felt her mood change since he stopped kissing her, he looked into her eyes and without a word he picked her up and began making his way to the bedroom, their lips immediately made contact as soon as they began walking up the stairs.


	21. Chapter 21

_Oops, I did a thing in this chapter.  
_

* * *

Irene looked out into the window into a snow covered Munich, she always loved Germany when it snowed it always looked so...romantic. Speaking of romantic she wondered how things with Sherlock and Molly were going, it had been almost a day since she left them on their own and the sexual tension between those had begun to get very uncomfortable and that was coming from her! If Sherlock hadn't ravished her by now she would personally make sure t punish him for that later. A smirk graced her ruby lips as the car pulled up to her home, she was glad to be home she wouldn't have to worry about owing anyone any favors or being hunted down by Moriarty. Irene Adler was finally free of all her problems, the dark haired woman pulled her fur coat closer to her body as the driver opened her door, she silently thanked him and hurried up the stairs and into the warmness of the house.

Irene took off her coat and tossed it in one of the chairs near the door, she began making her way towards the sitting room where she knew Kate liked to hang around and watch telly,

"Kate, darling! I'm home, why don't you make us some tea and I will tell you all you missed back in..."

Her sentence cut short as she saw the red-headed woman splayed out on the floor she quickly hurried to her side,

"Kate?"

She placed two fingers on her neck, but couldn't feel her pulse, Kate was dead.

"Oh, Irene I had to do it." said a voice behind her.

Irene slowly stood up and turned around, there sitting by the window sat...

"Moriarty." she whispered.

The dark-haired man grinned and rose his brows, "You didn't think I'd let you get away from me that easily."

"How long have you known?" she asked him curiously.

"Oh! From the very beginning, how stupid do you think I am? How stupid does Sherlock think I am?" he sounded more concerned about the last part.

Irene remained quiet, emitting a chuckle from the man, "I know you helped them." he said in a chipper tone, "Why don't you tell me where you're hiding them?"

Irene tensed her jaw and she frowned, "How did you find me here?"

"Oh, Iris Addleston really? It isn't a very creative name if you're trying to hide. Especially from me, love. It took me an hour to find this place, the only place you purchased using this name... Were you thinking about starting over?" he looked down at the dead woman at their feet and shrugged, "Oops."

The woman fought back tears, "Why are you doing this?" she croaked.

Moriarty let out a sigh and stood up, he began pacing to room before stopping a few inches from Kate's dead body, "Because you interfered with an unfinished game and that's cheating!"

He turned on his heel and resumed his pacing, "I have... a proposition for you." he announced, "I know how much you want to be left alone so that's what I'll do. You've helped Sherlock and now he'll leave you alone now it's my turn doesn't that sound nice?" before letting her reply he continued, "All you need to do is tell me where they are... This isn't your game so instead of interfering just let us continue it and you'll be free. Isn't that what you want?" he gave her a wicked grin and sat back down.

Irene looked down at Kate's body on the floor and wiped away a loose tear, her green eyes settled on Moriarty's. She wanted to be free and although he was betraying Sherlock she knew she owed him nothing, this was her last chance, her last chance to start over.

"Fine."

A wicked grin appeared on Moriarty's face and he waved his hand to urge her to continue. Irene told him almost everything leaving out Sherlock's feelings for Miss Hooper for Irene knew that if he got that piece of information he'd try to use it against Sherlock, and Irene really did like Molly, she was the only woman (besides Kate) who never treated her like a whore and Irene was grateful. Once she finished telling him their location, a look graced his features, he looked so pleased and it made Irene feel sick to her stomach.

"Thank you Miss Adler." he said in a calm tone.

"I want you to leave my home." she demanded.

Moriarty chuckled and stood up, "As you wish."

Irene stood her ground as Moriarty walked passed her, when he got to the door way he stopped, "I hope you enjoy keeping Miss Kate company."

With that he strode out of the room, Irene didn't know what he meant by that until she saw her reflection in the mirror, a red light pierced her forehead and before she could react everything went black.

* * *

Molly woke up to find a half-naked Sherlock laying down beside her, for the past few days Molly and Sherlock did nothing but lock themselves in the room enjoying each others company, occasionally they would come out to eat or watch some television, but soon they would lock themselves back in the bedroom.

Molly carefully pulled the duvet off her body and stood up, a tired groan followed by a mutter escaped Sherlock's lips as he turned around and pulled the duvet over his face, Molly smirked and grabbed a change of clothing before sneaking out of the room. Molly was cooking breakfast when she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist; Sherlock settled his head on her shoulder and nuzzled the side of her neck.

"It's smells good." he muttered against her neck.

Molly giggled and stirred the eggs, "It won't smell so good if you make me burn them."

She nudged him away with her hip which only caused him to pulled her closer, he turned her around and planted a kiss on her lips Molly pushed him away and giggled,

"If you make me burn these eggs you're eating them like that."

A pout appeared on his face and Molly went on her toes to kiss him, once she pulled away she turned around and set the eggs aside and began cooking a few sausages. Once those were done she filled up two plates and handed one to Sherlock,

"I think we've stayed here long enough." said Sherlock as he scooped up some eggs.

Molly watched him before responding, "I think you're right."

It had been four days since Irene had left and they hadn't heard anything from Mycroft. Sherlock assured her that he was doing this so no one would suspect what they were up to, in case Mycroft was being watched by any of Moriarty's men and it made sense, at least it made sense to her at least.

"When should we leave?" she asked him curiously.

"I think tonight would be good. The faster we get to Paris, the faster we get home."

Molly grabbed her glass of orange juice (freshly squeezed) and took a sip, "Have you heard from Irene?"

Sherlock shook his head and took her glass of orange juice, "No, but she _did _tell me not to contact her again. I don't think I'll be hearing from her anymore."

Molly watched him drink the orange juice and let out a sigh, "I hope she lives a good life."

"Why do you care?" he said suddenly, "You only knew her for a few days."

Molly shrugged and bit into a sausage, "I feel bad for her, she's a kind woman." she heard Sherlock scoff, "She is! I mean... she's a bit flirtatious, but I don't see anything wrong with that. We're all different, but we all want the same thing."

"And that is?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Happiness."

Sherlock watched her closely before letting out a chuckle, "You are something different, Molly Hooper."

Sherlock was the first to finish up his food, he stood up and stretched his long limbs, "I'm going to go shower, then start packing."

Molly nodded and watched him, "I'll clean here and make some more orange juice since you drank it all."

Sherlock smirked and leaned over the table and gave her nose a peck, "I promise to make it up to you." he purred.

Molly rolled her eyes but gave him a teasing smirk, "I'll hold you up on that. Now go take a shower and please don't waste all the hot water again!"

xXx

Molly stood up and trotted to the backyard, she had discovered an orange tree in the garden and now she was obsessed with the delicious fruit growing from it, needless to say Molly wouldn't be getting a cold any time soon. As she walked up to the tree one of the workers hastily made her way towards her, he seemed frantic and that made Molly panic, he began speaking rapidly in Italian, but Molly couldn't understand.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak Italian." she said slowly.

The man seem desperate to tell her something but she couldn't understand, maybe if she got Sherlock he'd be able to translate. The man grabbed her arm, but the second he touched her gunshots were heard and blood splattered onto Molly's clothes, the man in front of her fell to the ground and Molly let out a scream. She quickly spun around when she heard footsteps coming towards her a group of men dressed in black walked up to her and grabbed her,

"Let go of me!" she screeched.

"Miss Hooper, we're here for your protection." said one of the men.

"Let me go! Where's Sherlock!?"

"Mr. Holmes has been taken into custody don't worry Miss you're safe."

Molly stiffened, "Into custody? What? What's going on!?"

She struggling again and tried to fight her way out from the man's grasp, she had to find Sherlock, she had to make sure he was alright. Molly felt a pinch on her side and suddenly everything went blurry.

"W-What?" she slurred, "What did you do to me?"

"You're in shock." said the man from earlier, "We've given you something to calm your nerves, you will sleep now. Everything will be explained when you wake up."

Molly frowned slightly, "Sher-Sherlock? Where is he?"

"He's in custody. He won't hurt you we promise..."

Molly didn't hear what he said after, her vision blurred and everything went black.

* * *

Molly jerked awake and looked around to find herself in a window less room, she was laying down in a black leather couch and her heart was pounding out of her chest. Where was she? Where was Sherlock!? A knock on the door broke her thoughts and a woman came in with a bag of clothes the woman gave her a friendly smile and set the clothes on the table,

"There's a bathroom to your left, you can change in there." she said in a sweet voice.

"Where am I?"

"Oh don't worry, you're safe. You're back in London."

"London?"

"Yes, this is where you live remember?"

Molly let out a huff of air and grabbed the bag of clothes, without another glance at the woman she entered the bathroom to change.

Molly came out feeling fresh, there had been toiletries in the bag along with her clothes and she was ready to get to the bottom of this. She walked up to the door but it quickly opened, in entered Mycroft Holmes and shut the door behind him.

"Miss Hooper." he said composed tone, "Please have a seat."

"Tell me what's going on." she said impatiently.

"Please?" he motioned towards the table and Molly let out a sigh.

She sat across from him and watched him intensely, "I suppose you want an explanation."

"Obviously."

Mycroft squinted his eyes and smiled, "I see you've spent a lot of time with my brother." he commented.

"Sherlock! Where is he?" she said quickly.

"In custody."

"What!? Why?"

Mycroft leaned back on his chair and pressed his hands together, very similar to Sherlock, "Someone called in a tip on your location last night." he began, "I was unaware of the situation until it was too late."

Molly listened to him and urged him to continue, "Sherlock is being kept in custody for your kidnapping."

"I'll tell them the truth!" she began, "I'll tell them everything! I'll clear his name."

Mycroft shook his head, "That isn't possible; anything you say will be discredited for the time being."

"Why?"

"They believe you have a mild case of...Stockholm syndrome. Apparently, you kept asking for my brother while you were under sedatives and they think you've grown... an attachment to the man who kidnapped you."

Molly let out a huff of air and leaned back, "What are we going to do?" she asked him.

"I'm still working on that." he replied.

The older Holmes stood up and straightened his suit, "I must go speak to my brother now."

Molly nodded, "Please tell him I'm okay."

"Will do, Miss Hooper."

The man exited the room leaving Molly on her own, for the first time throughout this journey she felt trapped and utterly alone and knew it was because she didn't have Sherlock by her side, she placed her hands over her face and began to cry.


End file.
